Camera
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: The man bit his lip and offered the two coins. "You can keep them. Because sometimes the world may end." The raven turned his head in confusion at his ex "Who thinks about the world ending so casually?" "A person in love, I guess." The photographer practically screamed 'I could flirt with you, but I'd rather allure you with my awkwardness,' but Sasuke loved him. Narusasu AU Yaoi
1. You

**Camera**

New Narusasu. I'm am taking a nice guest's advice. So instead of completing this fic instantly, I shall upload a chapter at a time. Apparently, it will give me more reviews. I hope you're right, guest, I hope you're right. Anyway, haters, there is no door, but there is a back button. Go on a long journey to find it. One does not simply dislike Yaoi or Naruto. Anyway, on with the story. Tout de suite.

 **You**

One 21 years young Uchiha Sasuke sat in the learning hall, barely listening to his professor, Sarutobi Asuma, speak on something that didn't matter to him. He was too busy thinking of five longs years and counting. Time didn't heal people, and Sasuke feared for his mentality. If time didn't heal, and five years was long enough, wouldn't he be near unstable as of now?

No. Because he kept hoping; that maybe this was the year. Maybe five long years was enough. A pencil flew in his direction and dismantled his thoughts. The perpetrator, Haruno Sakura, glared softly and pointed her head north.

The raven scowled, but looked toward the front of the room anyway. Sarutobi was staring at him expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke asked "Yes, sensei?"

"I was wondering if you were still with us."

"I am. Just dozed off for a second. Sorry." Sasuke mumbled and looked away, letting Asuma continue with the lesson.

When the bell rang, for a break, Sakura was already waiting for him outside. She seemed ecstatic about something, and he mentally groaned.

"You will never believe what's happening right now." Before a word left the Uchiha's mouth, she spoke. "Naruto is back."

So it was true; if you thought of something hard enough, you could conjure it into existence. It had been five long years since their gang of friends saw Naruto. Five long years since Naruto left the group; left Konoha; left Sasuke. _How does he look now?_ Sasuke wondered. _What if he found someone else?_

A small hand waved before his face. "Hey. Don't worry. You don't have to see him if you don't want to." Sakura suggested. All of Konoha knew about the Uchiha and Uzumaki relationship before Naruto left at sixteen. They had been in love since they were around ten years old. Now, Naruto just thought he could waltz back in. Did he think he could just have Sasuke when he wanted? Sasuke's intelligence and stubbornness screamed no, but his heart disagreed.

"What's he here for?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Sakura shrugged. "He's looking for a subject to photograph for his National Geographic project. Tsunade-sama should be announcing it soon."

On cue, Konoha University's intercom sounded and Tsunade Senju's voice sounded. "Attention all students. The Photographic project auditions will begin shortly in the cafe. Those who would like to be a subject for our very own Uzumaki Naruto, please attend. Thank you."

"All of our friends are going, but you don't have to. I know how hard it wa-"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I _want_ to see that asshole. Come on." The two friends quickly strutted to the cafe. Many people were in line already. When Sasuke joined his group of friends, they shared their excitement.

Ino kissed Sakura. "You have to see him. I swear if I weren't a lesbian, I'd take Naruto. He's so hot now."

Shikamaru turned his head in confusion. "Wasn't he always?" At that, most of the friends nodded. Back in high school, Naruto was the lover of their group. So many people threw themselves at him, but the blond only had eyes for one Uchiha.

"Hn" Everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" He snapped.

Neji sighed, attempting to avoid Lee kissing all over his neck. _How would Naruto react to how much their group changed?_

Sakura, who had liked Sasuke until Naruto stole him, had given up after high school. She and Ino had begun dating and the man was surprised to see the couple had lasted for three whole years.

Naruto, as one of Lee's closest friends, already knew the determined man liked Neji. Sasuke supposed he would be surprised to see that Neji returned the feelings. Much was obvious as the couple displayed their love and lust for one another in public. Hell, even now Lee was providing soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck, and Neji wasn't doing a good job ignoring it.

Hinata had moved on to Kiba and was more confident. Everyone changed for the best. Only Sasuke changed for the worst. He was broody, as when he was a child, and even meaner than ever.

They had been in love. They gave each other everything they had. So when Naruto decided to leave when they turned sixteen, in order to find something, Sasuke was devastated. He wouldn't talk, eat, sleep, nothing. To top it off, they didn't even break it off fully.

Five years. Five long fucking years and Naruto decided to come back...temporarily.

"We changed guys." He told his friends.

Neji touched his shoulder. "So has he."

Sure enough, a loud laugh interrupted their thoughts. Naruto sat there laughing and holding his camera in his hand as one of the students got ready for her picture. He looked taller now, more defined than he was when they last saw him. Over his face, was a bushy yet small beard. His blond hair had grown longer, making it less spiky and easier to put in a ponytail.

"He did." Sasuke stated. "And there's Gaara and Haku." On either side of Naruto was his adopted brother, Gaara, and a long time friend, Haku.

Like, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara had grown up in the orphanage together. When Sasuke was adopted by Hatake Kakashi, Gaara and Naruto were adopted together by Iruka. Haku had moved to Konoha when they were twelve and became Gaara and Naruto's good friend.

Even if they shared a brotherly bond, Naruto always chose Sasuke. Sasuke was his everything. His baby. The one he'd protect with his life. The one he had fallen in love with.

After just watching the blond laugh, blue orbs opened and fell directly on him. "He's looking at you, Sasuke." Ino stated.

Naruto froze. His eyes glistened over and his mouth was agape. It really had been five years because for some reason, both men couldn't get enough of staring at one another.

* * *

 _Naruto rubbed his cheek and put him in a protective hold. "I love you, baby."_

 _Sasuke leaned on his toes and kissed Naruto's lips softly. "I know. I love you too."_

" _And we'll always be together no matter what. Because you're mine and I'm yours."_

 _When Naruto lifted him bridal style, the raven snuggled against his chest. "Always?"_

" _No. Forever."_

* * *

Naruto was a fucking liar. Sasuke had come to realize this when he walked away from Konoha. _Forever my ass_ , he thought. They were still staring at one another, until Naruto looked away and said something to Tsunade.

The woman nodded and went to the microphone. "If Uchiha Sasuke and his friends are in the Cafe, please come to the front. The rest of you may leave."

A series of groans echoed around the room. Sasuke's breath hitched. It wasn't that he hated Naruto, just angry with him. So Naruto still wanted to see him.

Sakura smirked as the rest walked forward. "He hasn't forgot about us."

"Luckily, he saw Sasuke's pretty face." Kiba teased.

Sasuke was sure to walk slow. He was a bit reluctant on how this encounter would go. Kiba was hugging his ex in a brotherly way, stating how quiet it was since he'd been gone. Everyone seemed so happy. The Uchiha was the only hesitant one.

It was awkward when he stood directly before the blond. A feeling of numbness kicked at them, trying to get the gears working again.

Naruto was always the one to make the first move. The man dipped his hands in his pockets. "Hey." He whispered.

* * *

" _I don't understand. Why are you leaving? where are you going?" Tears brimmed Sasuke's eyes as he stared at his boyfriend._

 _The blond sighed. "I'm going to see if I can attend an early college for the arts. I want to know me. I love you, okay? I'll try to write when I can."_

 _Sasuke's eyes flared. "No! If you can't stay, don't write me at all. I'm breaking it off here. I hate you."_

 _He ran before Naruto could stop him. The next day, Naruto and everything that gave proof that he ever existed, was gone._

* * *

His fist raised and it hit the defenseless Naruto right in the nose. Everyone gasped at the reunion. Then again, no one had hurt more than Sasuke. Naruto held his now bloody nose. "I deserved that."

Sasuke would have smirked if he weren't so angry. "Yeah, you did." With the final words, Sasuke left the Cafe. Naruto followed because he knew where the raven was leading him.

He had known Sasuke since they were children, it was easy to read him. When the two reached the restroom, Sasuke pulled out some wet napkins. "Put your head back." He ordered.

When the whiskered man complied, Sasuke gently placed the tissue. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto stated again. The latter only sighed. Even when he was in the wrong, Naruto always thought it was his own fault and apologized.

He didn't even mean to punch Naruto. It was a spur of the moment thing. A long lost lover's quarrel.

"Why did you leave, idiot? After everything?" He could have written and asked that. Could've even called Naruto to ask. But, no, he decided to be Un-Unchiha like and ask after five years.

Naruto grabbed the tissue for his own support and stared at Sasuke. "I didn't know who I was. I was searching for something."

The Uchiha put his head down and looked away. "Did you find it? What you were looking for I mean." He questioned, completely aware of the long stare to the side of his face.

Eventually, Naruto let out a throaty "Yeah." Silence overshadowed their confidence for a moment. "I didn't want to leave you behind and I'm sorry. I came back for seven months to do a project for National Geographic. They want me to find a human that can resemble the mystery of the planet.

I think you'd be perfect….because you already are." Sasuke's breath ceased. "It would be a good time to rekindle our friendship."

Sasuke glared. "What we had wasn't a friendship, baka. We were...we were…"

"In love. And I am still in love with you. I just assumed that after this many years, and the way we ended, you wouldn't want to date again."

Sasuke had to hold his ground. If Naruto were leaving in seven months, he would have to stay unattached. "You assumed right."

He missed the flicker of hurt in his ex's eyes. "So..uh...can I do you?"

"What!?" Kami, he'd forgotten how much of a pervert Naruto was.

The man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Not like that. Although it'd be really nice, I was talking about the project."

Sasuke deadpanned. "Why?" Naruto had better not be thinking of getting back together.

"Because, you're aspiring and beautiful." The Uzumaki wiggled his eyebrows.

If Sasuke were surprised, he hid it well. "Hn, whatever. Fine"

Naruto cheered, resulting in a punch to the head from Sasuke. "Goodness. Can you believe it? Ten minutes of being in each other's presence, and we already have bloodied noses and sex on our list."

"Well, that's us for you."

Careful not to ruin it, Naruto dismissed pointing out how he liked that Sasuke said 'us.'

Sasuke's house was the same as the blond remembered. He remembered Sasuke telling him it only got warm when he walked in.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He moved out when I started college. Wanted to give me room to be an adult. Don't worry, he literally lives on the next street." Sasuke smiled a bit when he got a chuckle from his ex.

"Is the bed the same, Sas? I've always liked the bed."

"I'm sure you did, you perv." Sasuke grumbled as he watched Naruto set up his camera.

* * *

 _It was usually the one receiving during sex that felt on edge. But, with Naruto and Sasuke anything that was odd, was normal. Naruto was a mess as he thrusted in and out of his boyfriend of six years. He had once stated that Sasuke made him feel surreal and too real all at once._

 _The position made it more hot. Naruto was crouched on his shins and knees and he held on to the Uchiha's hips and guided him up and down on his cock. While Sasuke moaned in pleasure, Naruto took the time to say his lover's name every minute and nip, bite, lick, suck, and molest Sasuke's neck._

 _He wanted more. Sasuke felt sheepish as Naruto stared at him bouncing up and down; staring in delight at the place that connected them. Sasuke whipped his neck to move hair from his face and place his arms around Naruto's neck, using the body part as leverage._

 _That made the blond go on edge. He groaned loudly at the man above him, and held his hips tighter. When he thrusted in deeper, Sasuke screamed. "Naruto!"_

 _The two felt like they were in a daze. "Say it again, baby."_

" _Naruto" With each thrusts. "Naruto, Naruto, oh fuck! It feels so good."_

 _The Uzumaki lifted himself and Sasuke together, laying the raven upon the large bed. Now, his boyfriend was straddling him and he lay over him. He chose to do all the work for the final climax._

 _It felt so good. Sasuke felt so great. There was no way this was their first time. It was too hot. "Come for me, baby."_

 _Sasuke gripped Naruto's butt with one hand and held onto the dresser with the other. When he came, long and hard, his nails scratched all the way up Naruto's back and he could hear his nails scraping the wooden dresser._

 _Naruto was a sadist. Naruto was a demon. And Naruto was also a Masochist. So when Sasuke's nails burned scars into his back, he came into him as well._

 _Naruto still hovered above, although he was ready to collapse. Sasuke was something delicate to him, and he didn't want to fall and break him._

" _I fucking love you, so much."_

 _Before Sasuke could reply, his alarm clock fell from the dresser he brought to hell and he jumped. Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. I'm over you like this, because I'll protect you."_

" _Then protect me closer." Sasuke scolded and yanked Naruto on top of him. He sighed into the larger teen's shoulder. "For a jock, you are very light."_

" _Really?"_

" _Mhm. Naruto?"_

" _Hm, love?"_

" _I really love you. More than anything in this whole world."_

 _Naruto smiled into his neck. "I know. I knew we'd have a story together, but I also knew we'd wright the pages together. Sleep, love."_

 _They fell asleep with Naruto's naked body still between Sasuke. To the Uchiha, it was comfortable. He felt safe under Naruto. Like blond could protect him from any power that stepped foot into that room. And he was comfortable with safety. When Naruto was around, they got along just fine._

* * *

"Look at your dirty mind. I was talking about the pillow fights we had." Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure you were." Sasuke mocked again.

Naruto only laughed. "Alright, I'll need my first ever picture of you."

It was clear to say that when Naruto was around, Sasuke became a different man. And now, Sasuke's original personality, one only Naruto ever saw, summoned itself forward.

"But, I don't want to smile." He whined, crossed his arms, and stomped his foot.

Again, Naruto chose not to ruin the moment by not telling Sasuke how cute he looked. So he mocked the raven's actions. "You don't have too. Just look like regular Sasuke."

Sasuke looked straight at the camera as Naruto made the adjustments. And then it clicked. "Got it." the blue-eyed man mumbled.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"What? What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto shook his head. "On this photo...you look….you look...so cute."

Sasuke deadpanned. He blinked and blinked again. And then he turned around. "Go take a flying leap...without a parachute."

"There's my baby I know." A mumble he could barely hear.

"What?" Sasuke turned around.

"I said. You are crazy. I know."

"Hn" Sasuke heard him the first time though, so he told the blond to get some sleep, and left to hide his smile.

It would be a long seven months. Could Sasuke hold off that long? Only time would tell.

 **So that was the first. I won't update unless I get some good reviews to motivate me. I hope you all liked it. See you all soon. I really love this Naruto and Sasuke. They are cute.**


	2. Smile

**Smile**

Hey. Thanks everyone for the best reviews in like my life. This really goes out to Val-une for his/her awesome criticism. And also Bubblymoon's awesome comment: YOU BETTER UPDATE (motivation) :). Really, thank you all.

 **Two weeks Later**

Sasuke awoke with a start. He felt like someone was watching him. Instantly looking over to his rocking chair, he noticed a dark figure upon it.

"Jesus christ!"

He shot up and reached for his lamp until he looked back again and saw that it was only Naruto. "God, you stupid. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Two weeks of staying with the blond was living in hell and heaven. While the Uzumaki made everything much brighter in the dull house, it was harder for Sasuke to let him go.

"I needed to take a picture of you." Came the unbelievable reply.

"So you decide to prank me?"

"No. But, do you remember when we used to prank old man Hiruzen?" Naruto laughed. "We had so much fun pranking him all the time. What was even better was that, even though he was the hokage, he let us off easy."

Sasuke sat up, remembering his and Naruto's tormenting the third when the were children. "Shut it, Usuratonkachi."

"No way. You know every prank was awesome. You remember…." He paused for effect, lifting his camera in the process. "...the banana prank?"

That did it. Sasuke pulled the hem of his large T-shirt, and chose to smile at his feet. The flash of the camera surrounded his room.

Shock marred the Uchiha's features. "You're unbelievable."

His ex only laughed and put the camera's viewfinder to his eye. "Here in the streets of Konoha is the rare Sasuke Uchiha. While it's very beautiful and mysterious on the outside, the Uchiha is a deadly and ferocious creature that, if pushed to a limit, will likely kill."

Sasuke laughed this time. "What the hell's wrong with you, dobe?"

Naruto, instead of taking the picture, put his camera down and smiled. "I went on a two year trip to the Savannah. I had to film the animals and narrate their characteristics. Very fun, might I say."

Sasuke frowned then. Naruto, when he spoke of his travels, had always had a happy grin. His smile would nearly crack his face, his eyes twinkled, and he spoke with so much delight.

"What's wrong?"

The raven put his head down. "Nothing….it's just…..when you talk about your travels, you seem so happy. And I sit there and I listen and wonder that maybe I wasn't enough….that maybe you wanted to leave because of _me_."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sasuke. It wasn't like that. I _had_ to leave. It was the best way. I couldn't stay, but I didn't want to leave."

Tears brimmed the raven's eyes and he pointed an accusing finger at the Uzumaki. "But you _did_. You _did_ leave and you don't understand how much it hurt me."

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Tell me the _real_ reason you left."

Immediately, Naruto shook his head. "No. Not now. I'll tell you in time. All I'm asking is that you trust me, okay?"

If Naruto didn't seem so desperate and broken at the moment, Sasuke would have put up a fight. So he just nodded slowly.

Both 21 year olds let the silence succumb them. It wasn't awkward or tense, but it definitely wasn't comfortable. More like a 'I-love-a-man-I-hardly-know-anymore-silence.'

"Kiba and Hinata stopped by about 30 minutes ago." Naruto stated. "They invited us to hang out at the hotsprings with them and everyone else. Do you want to go?"

If it meant Sasuke wouldn't have to be alone with Naruto, he would go. "Sure. I have to get dressed."

"Okay." Naruto walked out and Sasuke finally let the tears fall, completely unaware of the blond man leaning against his door, listening to his sobs.

 _I wanted_

 _I wanted you stay_

 _I love you_

 _I've loved you along_

 _And I forgive you_

 _For being away for far too long_

 _So keep breathing_

 _Cause I'm not leaving_

 _You anymore_

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me_

 _Never let me go_

Sasuke told his thought music to shut the fuck up.

 **NSNS**

The water relaxed his muscles, but not his mind. While his bottom half remained in the water, Sasuke decided to rest his head upon his arms, which were folded on the tile surface.

He was accompanied by Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Haku, Choji, Shino, Lee, Neji, and they were all waiting on Naruto.

Right behind the wall were the girls: Ino, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

Kiba sighed. "This feels so good. Gaara, where's your stupid brother?"

"What'd you say asshole?" Naruto walked in with a towel around his waist. Gaara began to laugh uncontrollably as Kiba usually tan face went pale.

The man dropped the towel and Sasuke blushed and turned away, not only at that but the man's chest.

On Naruto's chest was the same tattoo he had gotten when they were fifteen. Sasuke's name was across his collarbone and beneath it was an Uchiha fan wrapped in thorns and flowers.

Sai smiled. "I see you still have your tattoo with Sasuke's name and you aren't dickless at all. In fact, you're quite on the larger side."

Shikamaru sighed and the girls on the other side began to giggle. Naruto laughed sheepishly and sat next to Kiba, resting his arms on the surface.

"Yeah. I'm not going to remove it."

On the other side, Karin began to speak. "So, Naruto. You looking for some company. You can come over here if you like. I have some assets you may like."

"Eh?" The blond made a confused face and Sasuke interjected.

"Karin, if you're trying to make Suigetsu jealous, he isn't here. And Naruto's your cousin. That's disgusting."

The girl groaned and apologized to her cousin. "Suigetsu doesn't know that."

"And here I thought I was special." Naruto faked sadness.

Neji, who was lying against Lee's chest with his eyes closed, laughed. "You're special alright."

Karin called over again. "Hey red haired guy over there."

"How do you not remember your own cousins name, Karin? It's Gaara. My brothers name is Gaara. Geez."

The girl laughed. "I was kidding."

Gaara nodded. "Thanks, Naruto." He went back whispering in the ear of a very flustered looking Haku. Their relationship was odd to Sasuke.

The childhood friends remained quiet for a moment until a moan was heard from the other side. A scream sounded and Tenten shared her thoughts.

"Ino can you please not finger Sakura while we're here?"

Naruto grinned ferally and Sasuke blushed more. The blond bumped shoulders with Shikamaru. "Ooh. _les be friends._ " Shikamaru laughed.

"I don't get it." Choji stated.

If Neji had his eye opened, he would have rolled them. "Lesbi is short for lesbian. Naruto is saying let's be friends in the term of the short, lesbi. _Let's be, les be._ "

"Oh."

A giggle made Naruto whip his head. It wasn't just any giggle; it was Sasuke's. The blond stared at Sai, who was extremely close to Sasuke. Sasuke was giggling and clutching his exposed side.

"Something going on between you two, _Sai_ and Sasuke?"

The world froze. Choji stopped moving around. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara gave Sai a strange look, as if they feared for him. Neji opened his eyes and Lee looked frightened. Haku sighed, already seeing the events ahead.

The girls even stopped moving on their side.

Naruto was a fucking sadist. And it never mattered if he were gone for five years, ten years, if he never existed, Sasuke was always _his_ to keep. And Sai was fucking that up.

Shino spoke tentatively. "Sai oftens hits on Sasuke, but Sasuke never flirts back. He tells Sai to take a hint that he isn't interested all the time." The man was attempting to reassure that nothing was going on. "Sasuke shares no feelings for him."

Naruto turned his icy stare to Sasuke, and had the raven not been so angry that Naruto thought he owned him, he would've flinched. "Hard to believe." At that Sasuke narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but the blond wasn't done.

He turned to Sai. "Right now, get it through your emotionless mind that Sasuke doesn't want to date you. And if Sasuke tells you to take a hint, you _take_ that fucking hint."

Everyone tensed. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Kiba stated "There's that sadistic animal I once knew." But no one found it funny.

Sai held his ground. "I will if you do."

Naruto turned back to him and smirked maliciously and ferally. "What's that?"

"You left a long time ago. No one knows why. Know that when you left, you left Sasuke as well. He doesn't want anything romantic with you. He's moving on, leaving you behind, _just_ like you did him. So take a hint, because he isn't yours anymore."

The two man stared for a moment, waiting for the other to back down. Finally, Naruto, the untamed beast of the situation, nodded. "Your right. I don't what came over me. It's jus-"

It happened so fast, the water sprayed everywhere as if Choji dived in. One moment, Naruto was sitting, making friends with Sai. The next moment, he cut himself off and had moved over to Sai, his large hand around the paler man's throat.

"Listen, you little _shit._ I don't care how tough you think you are, when I'm around, you hold your fucking tongue, sit up straight, and don't look me in the eye. I could snap your neck right here, right now." Sai was gasping for air and trying to get the blond's hands from around his neck.

Shikamaru and Kiba were trying to pry Naruto away. He wouldn't budge. "You're my friend Sai, but if you can't take Sasuke's hint, you'll sure as hell take mine. Leave. Sasuke. alone. Don't look at him, don't smile at him, laugh with him, cry with him, talk with him, don't even _think_ about him. Because, I'll know.

And if Sasuke feels uncomfortable again, which I can sense, just know." He paused, let go of Sai, and got right into the man's face. The pale 21 year old was coughing and searching for air, his spit flying on Naruto, who really didn't give a shit. "I _eat_ fuckers like you for breakfast, you understand?"

Sai coughed more and nodded rapidly. He should have known that _No_ _one_ was allowed to mess with Sasuke. Naruto's Sasuke.

When Naruto moved away, he noticed the fingers on his friend's throat. "I apologize, but never patronize me. As you know, I'm a fucking animal."

Naruto stood, his manhood on full display as he stared straight at Sasuke, and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Naruto, don't kill Sai." Sakura cried out on the other side.

"I'm not damnit, why would I do that?"

"Because you're a psycho, especially for Sasuke." Sakura deadpanned.

"Whatever." The man began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"To hell if I don't change my ways."

Sasuke, who had just gotten done apologizing to Sai on Naruto's behalf, asked Naruto Shikamaru's question.

"I'm going for Barbeque if anyone wants to join me."

Sasuke was up and out after Naruto before Choji. The rest of them just sat there until Sai spoke.

"If I had known Naruto was going to nearly kill me, I wouldn't have agreed to make him jealous. You guys are horrible friends."

"It was Kiba's idea. I always knew Naruto was a sadist. That's why I didn't agree." Gaara said.

The dog lover only laughed. "I didn't know Naruto was still that crazy about Sasuke." He stood. "Let's go. I'm sure when Naruto went ballistic, Sai shit himself, and it's disgusting to sit in that. Come on girls."

"Fuck you." Sai said and felt around him to make sure he didn't shit himself.

 **NSNS**

They were all sitting at a large booth. Sasuke sat across from Naruto and Sai was far away from them both.

Choji clapped his hands. "I'm so going to smash. I'm so hungry."

The Uzumaki laughed. "You and me both, Cho."

Just then a waiter came over. "Hello, I will be your waiter today. May I ask what each of you would like." Carefully, the woman went down the list, finally getting to Naruto.

"And you sir?" Looking up, she froze and blushed. "Oh, Uzumaki-kun. I had no idea you came back to Konoha. If I knew you were coming in, I would have put on something nicer."

"Hm." Naruto hummed out, signalling that he heard, but was uninterested.

"Now, that you're back." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she bit her lip slowly. _She Wouldn't_. "Maybe we could-"

"If you can't take our orders, I demand a new waiter. We came here to eat, not watch you flirt." The girl flushed and scurried away in search of a new waiter.

"That wasn't very nice, Sasuke." Naruto feigned innocence, but the Uchiha could feel his smirk.

He shrugged in response. "Well, I don't want to lose my appetite when you guys are flirting."

Kiba smirked. "You're just being je-Ow. Who did that?" The dog lover had been cut off by Sasuke stomping on his foot.

While it was very embarrassing with the blond staring at him, he smirked when a new waiter came by.

"I didn't see at the hot springs, but you still have the scar, right?" Naruto Asked, changing the subject, and moving to the past.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled. He closed his eyes, attempting to forget everything, all the while forgetting that the best things occurred when the eyes were closed: kisses, dreams, memories.

* * *

 _Uchiha Sasuke woke to the sounds of something hitting his window. With a start, the 13 year old grabbed a bat and tiptoed to the sound._

 _Everything ceased and then another rock hit the plastic. He opened the window and launched the bat. "Sasuke, hey baby" someone whispered, their voice ceasing the bat mid throw._

 _The pre-teen looked down, a mop of yellow locks coming into to vision. "Naruto." He hissed at his boyfriend. "What are you doing here? If Iruka and Kakashi find you, they'll-"_

" _They won't, I promise. We just have to be quiet. Jump down, I'll catch you." The blond held his arms in the air._

" _That's hardly reassuring." Sasuke giggled, but still sat upon the ledge, getting ready to jump. He closed his eyes and jumped. Two hands caught him and Naruto set him down gently._

" _Told you, baby."_

" _Will you tell me why you're here?"_

" _We are going skinny dipping in the pond." The blond stated ecstatically and before his boyfriend could speak, he grabbed his hand and began to run._

" _Keep up, Sas."_

" _You have my hand. I will." Sasuke reassured him. Naruto halted._

" _We're here. Come on. Let's get to the dock on the other side." Naruto instantly began to strip, Sasuke right after him._

 _Currently, they were teens just hitting puberty, so neither blushed at his boyfriend's body. Both were completely unaware of how much it would change when they grew as men._

" _Check it, baby. CANNONBALL" Naruto jumped and dived into the water. The raven laughed. After a moment, Naruto didn't come back up._

" _Naruto, you can come up now." Nothing. Sasuke walked closer. "Naru-aahh!"_

 _The Uzumaki had pulled him into the pond. "Hahahaha! Baby, you were so scared."_

 _Sasuke slammed his fist down. "Of course I was, baka. I thought you were dead."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Hn."_

" _It was a joke. I really didn't mean to frighten you. But, thanks for caring."_

 _That got him. "Hn." Naruto smiled and motioned for him to follow. They began to swim over to the dock, Sasuke closely behind his boyfriend._

" _Ouch. Shit. Sasuke wait. Stop." But it was too late. Sasuke swam closer and a sharp object cut his waist. It felt so deep._

 _Unlike Naruto, the raven screamed. He could feel the blood leaving him. He last thing he heard was Naruto screaming his name before the cloak of midnight covered his eyes and the world became shadowed._

* * *

"That was a crazy night. We still have the same scar in the same place." Sasuke laughed, forgetting the oath he made to himself for a moment.

"And don't forget how I got my ass kicked by Iruka. He boarded up my window for a week. He didn't let me see you for a month."

"I remember. Kakashi grounded me for a whole month. I was so angry."

"That rusty metal really had it out for us, huh?" Naruto laughed, eyes glistening.

"Yeah. It was crazy. Now, shut it, dobe. I want to eat." Naruto nodded at Sasuke now grumpy attitude. The man must have still felt angry about this morning.

Little did anyone know, Naruto dreaded telling Sasuke the truth.

 **Sneak Peek of Next Chapter:**

 _ **Sasuke stared horrified. "You did what?" Tears brimmed his eyes. "That's why you were gone for so long?"**_

 _ **Naruto wanted to tell him it was all a lie, but he would never lie to his baby. Yet, here they were. "Oh God." Sasuke ran away. From the house, from the past, from Naruto.**_

 _ **But, he didn't care. Because Naruto was running from everything too.**_

 **OMGoodness. What do you guys think Naruto did? To make him run away for five whole years? from Sasuke. I'm even Scared. Everyone who leaves a review, try to guess and be serious. Maybe I should change the genre from humor to drama. It isn't funny anymore. Feed me motivation. I'll update soon. Song of this chapter was my fav: Far Away by Nickelback. It goes right with the fic.**


	3. Flare

**Flare**

 **I'm back guys. Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. This chapter will surprise you.**

One Uzumaki Naruto sat upon his ex's couch, flipping through the a picture book he had found in Sasuke's room.

The first picture was of he, Sasuke, and Gaara a week after the brothers met the last Uchiha; the blond was the only six year old smiling. Even back then, Naruto knew the Uchiha was something very special.

* * *

" _Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun, are you guys sure you don't want to come play with the other children?"_

 _Both boys looked up. "No, thank you, Shizune-san."_

 _Gaara, on the other hand, chose a different response. "We don't like anyone else, but each other. We want to be adopted together."_

 _Shizune sweatdropped. "Well, there's a new kid if you guys want to meet him."_

" _We're okay." Naruto smiled. "We don't like anyone but Sai. Even though he's been adopted, we still talk to him."_

 _The 'brothers' went back to playing amongst themselves. "He's your age." Shizune sing-songed._

 _Both, as the youngest kids in the orphan, froze. "What's his name?" Gaara asked suspiciously._

" _Sasuke. A very nice young man who will need someone to talk to."_

 _Gaara looked to Sasuke, the ring leader. "We should meet him at least." Naruto insisted and stood on his legs._

 _Within the meeting room of the orphanage, many kids were giving suspicious stares to a black haired boy. However, they never said anything._

 _Naruto would just have to change that. "I got this, Gaara." Walking over to the boy, he flopped down._

" _Hey."_

 _The boy, who must have been in thought, flinched. "Hm?"_

" _I said 'hey.' What's your name?"_

" _What's yours?" The boy mocked._

 _Naruto glared. "I asked you first."_

" _It's considered rude to ask someone's name before giving your own."_

" _Who told you that?"_

 _A hint of sadness overtook his features. "My big brother."_

" _I see no one wants to talk to you." Naruto stated, observing the children around them._

" _I don't think they like me….because I'm quiet." A scowl marred the boy's features and Naruto could see a hint of sadness behind his voidful eyes._

" _Well, I like you. And when I like someone, that means a lot. I only like my friend Sai and my brother in all but blood Gaara."_

 _The boy frowned. "How can you like me and you don't even know me?"_

" _Well, you are pretty….and nice to talk to."_

" _Oh." Sasuke blushed and looked away._

 _Shizune called for them dinner. Naruto stood. "I've been here for some time. I can show you around if you'd like. Come on."_

 _A distance away, the boy spoke up. "Sasuke."_

 _Naruto turned. "Huh?"_

" _My names Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The boy smiled a bit and looked down, twiddling with his fingers._

" _Nice. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Come on, Sasuke."_

* * *

Naruto ran a thumb over Sasuke's face. He missed everything. He had dreams for the both of them. He fucked it all up when he….

Attempting to dismiss his thoughts, he moved on to a picture of he and Sai when they won their middles dojo tournament. Both boys had an arm around each other's shoulder.

That, as well, was a hectic day. Before anyone, Sai was Naruto's closest friend. Sasuke met the other pale boy late because Sai had already been adopted by a man named Ibiki and left the orphanage. In the photo, Naruto made Sai actually smile. The child was so surprised, and confused, that he began crying, stating that he didn't know what was wrong with his lips. He'd have to apologize for the night at the hot spring.

"What's so funny?" A voice snapped the blond from his memories. Sasuke stood in the doorway with an angry expression.

"I was remembering when Sai first smiled for real."

Sasuke didn't laugh. "Does Sai know the reason you left? Did you cheat with him?"

"What? No! It was nothing like."

"Then tell me why."

"Not no-"

"NO, Naruto! I want to know. You've been here for three months now, I want to know."

Naruto stood. "Sasuke, calm do-"

"How can I?! I mentally died when you walked away! I had a mental breakdown and stayed in the hospital for months. All of our friends had to come see me. I was alone and you were the only one who understood, but where were you? You were travelling the world with new friends and a possibly a new lover to find something. You stupid!" Sasuke picked up a nearby vase and threw it at his ex. "You ditched me because you fell in love with someone else, didn't you?"

"No, Sasuke. I loved you too much. I still do."

"Then tell me and I can let you go for good." More of a command than a request.

Naruto stared directly in his eyes, recounting the steps that led them there and the steps that led him away. "I…"

 **(Flashback)**

"Naruto, where are you going at this time of night?" A man with a scar across his nose questioned, looking beneath him over the stairwell.

The blond teen held up his phone. "Sasuke wants me to come over, he's a bit afraid tonight since Kakashi is gone."

Another door from the second floor opened and Gaara walked out of his room. "Can you bring me back some ice cream? I'm hungry."

"Gaara, there's ice cream in the fridge." Iruka told his adopted son.

"I ate it all." Gaara stated solemnly and in shame.

"Then no." Iruka chided the sixteen year old. "No more ice cream for this whole week. You're going to get fat and sick and unhealthy."

"But, if I have sex with Haku, then I will lose weight. I have much stamina." A blunt response.

Naruto snickered at Iruka's face. "Gaara, why didn't you tell me you've been having intercouse? Haku is such a sweet young man, I never thought he'd want that so young. Naruto are you-"

The man cut himself off seeing the smirk on the blond's face. "Sasuke is my baby, what did you expect?"

"Oh my God, are you guys being safe during sex? Goodness, we need to have the talk." Iruka ran into the kitchen as Naruto huffed and Gaara asked if he could get ice cream if he listened.

Five minutes later, and Naruto and Gaara knew they would never feel the same about a banana again. "And that's how babies come and yes guys get pregnant sometimes." Iruka concluded.

"Can I please go now? Sasuke is waiting."

"You can't just have sex whenever you feel like it, Naruto. Think about Sasuke's feelings."

The blond sighed. "It's not that, it's just I've been thinking for some time now and I want…"

"You want what?" Gaara asked.

Instead of answering, Naruto pulled something out of his pocket. He opened the dark blue case and showed off a glistening ring that blinded his family's eyes even in darkness. "I'm going to ask Sasuke to marry me because I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Oh my God." Iruka whispered. He had known that Naruto and Sasuke had dated since they were ten, for that was one of the reason's he chose not to move from Konoha when he adopted the two boys there. He had no idea their relationship was that deep. Sure, there were rumors about the cutest couple of Konoha, but Iruka always dismissed it as puppy love.

"Yeah. It cost me a fortune, but it's about the things you do for love." Naruto stated.

"I'm so proud of how much you guys have grown. Gaara, when are you going to pop the question to Haku?"

"When I finish college. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke, me and Haku are in love, but we aren't second halves of each other yet."

"Okay, I'll leave now. Love you guys!"

When he heard a double 'love you too,' he closed the door and ran out to his car. For a moment, Naruto sat in the driveway, thinking of the possibilities. What if Sasuke denied? Naruto would die. But, luck was on his side; Sasuke loved him a lot. He wouldn't say no without a good reason.

He backed out, choosing to take the much more vacant road on side of the mountain to get to Sasuke's home quicker.

"Ooh, asking my baby to marry me." Naruto sang out loud. "I love my baby with my life, and I want to be with him, so I can protect him ooh ooh. Sasuke, baby I love you, will you be my life, my love? Ooooh"

 _Ding Ding_

Naruto jumped at the sound of his phone. He checked his message.

 _Are you on your way? I'm hearing shit. I'm scared._

The blond teen laughed and texted back. _Yeah, got held up with Iruka and Gaara, but I'm driving to you now, baby, don't worry._

When the message was sent, Naruto looked back up. "Oh, shit." Instead of swerving in fear of falling off the road, Naruto hit the emergency brakes. But it was too late. He had hit the car in front of him, not hard enough to hurt whoever may have been inside, but hard enough to put a dent in the car.

"Fuck" Naruto whispered. He hopped out of his car at the same time another man did his own. The man looked about forty years old and he was seething.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"No I am not. I was parked here, because my car broke down, and then you come and make the situation worse."

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled and went to check the man's car.

"That's all you can say? This is what's wrong with teen's like you nowadays, you shouldn't be allowed to drive."

"Look, it's not a big deal. The dent is small, but if you're that angry, I can give you my insurance information." The blond stated irritably.

The teen turned to his own car to get his information. He was unaware of his surroundings. Unaware that the man had reached into his car and pulled out a pistol. Unaware that his life was in danger.

"No, you fucker. I want everything from you." As Naruto heard the click of a gun, he turned around quickly.

"Hey, let's be rational about this."

"Funny, because I don't want to." The shot rang out, but it could only be heard by these two men.

"Ahh, shit." Had it been anyone else getting shot in the arm, they would have screamed with all their might. But, Naruto was something almost non-human. Things didn't scare him easily.

The man shot again, but nothing came out. Again. Again. And still the same result. He growled at Naruto, threw the gun away, and launched for him.

The Uzumaki let out an oof when his wounded arm hit the floor. He couldn't register anything, but the man was punching him. Hitting his face with inconsistent force. Naruto thought about Sasuke.

If he didn't fight back now, he would bleed to death and never get a chance to show the Uchiha how much he loved him.

Using his good arm, he punched the man above him. "What's your problem? It's a small crash, but you tried to kill me over it."

The tussle went on for a few moments until the nameless man punched Naruto in his bullet wound. "Shit."

Eventually, the blond pushed the man on his back and stood. Lifting his foot, he gave a powerful stomp to the man's chest.

Time froze. The man sat there clutching his chest and arm. His breathing became restricted. "Oh no."

"Hey, man. You good?" Naruto crouched beside his temporary enemy, realizing the sudden events. He'd had known Tsunade long enough to know. The man was having a heart attack…..because of him.

"Shit. shit shit shit." As Naruto began to hyperventilate, the man had finally taken his last breath, leaving the world due to one mistake, much too early because of Naruto, some fucking kid who crashed into his car.

Tan hands reached up and closed the man's eyes. Blue orbs began to water. He couldn't propose to Sasuke and tell him that he killed someone. Not intentionally, but what lead to the outcome is what mattered.

A horrible turn of events changed his life. What would happen then? Trying to keep in his sobs, Naruto quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, Naruto." At the sound of Sai's voice, Naruto burst into sobs again. "What's wrong? Did Sasuke say no."

"Sai, I need you to come here now."

He could hear his friend rustling around in the back. He could have called Kiba, Sakura, or even his family members, but Naruto had known Sai first. Sai would understand more. "Where are you?"

 **NSNS**

"So, we can either take this to the president of the country or we can hide the body, the car, and forget this ever happened. Which one?" Sai asked.

So it was true; a friend would help you move a couch, but a best friend would help you hide a body.

"Sai." Naruto said, exasperated. Sai had unsurprisingly took everything well when he saw the body, just settled with an 'oh shit' and sat next to his friend.

"Okay, I'll go dig the hole because I am not touching some dead guy."

"No Sai, we're not hiding the body. We can go to the president though."

"But where do we put the body?"

"We take it with us."

"What, no. That's disgusting. Let's make an anonymous call, tell the paramedics that we saw the body on the side of the rode."

"That'll put me in a deeper hole, Sai."

"Hahaha, good one." Naruto wasn't intending it to be a joke, however. "Have you talked to Sasuke."

"No, I turned my phone off."

"Well, then. Let's put this body in the backseat of _your car_ , not mine and let's get to the president."

By the time the nameless man was seated in the back seat, Sai just stared at him. "For dying from a heart attack, he looks pretty peaceful."

"Sai." Naruto chided for the millionth time that night.

"Sorry, but let's not forget that this guy had the intention to kill you. By the way, how's that arm?"

"It's throbbing, but I'll live. Let's go."

The president sighed. After Naruto had finished telling Hiruzen Sarutobi the full story, the president called two trusted paramedics to take the body away and began to call all sorts of people.

Naruto and Sai sat in the room while a doctor pulled a bullet from his arm. "You're a tough kid. That bullet's been in there for a hour and you held on. Nice."

"Thank you."

The president of the village walked in. "Naruto, I have no choice but to pardon your actions as an act of self defense." Sai cheered. "However, the council has chose to keep this quiet as well as give you some form of punishment."

Sai stopped cheering. "What do those hags want from us?"

Hiruzen sighed. "They have requested that you be exiled from the land of fire for some time. Five years or so."

Sai put his hands in his hands, the doctor sighed, but Naruto said nothing. The blond only dropped the dark blue box in his hand.

"You may say goodbye to your family and friends, but this takes effect tomorrow. Only your family will know the truth, as well as Sai. You cannot even tell Sasuke."

Naruto began crying because he'd have to leave Sasuke for five years, leave his home for five years, but mostly because even if he could tell Sasuke, he probably wouldn't have.

 **(Flashback end)**

Sasuke stared horrified. Naruto had accidentally killed someone. He wanted so bad to be angry solely because of that, but Naruto never wanted to tell him.

"You did what?" Tears brimmed his eyes. "That's why you were gone for so long?" He was backing away from the blond

Naruto wanted to tell him it was all a lie, but he would never lie to his baby. Yet, here they were. "Oh God." Sasuke ran away. From the house, from the past, from Naruto.

But, he didn't care. Because Naruto was running from everything too.

"Fucking christ!"

 **NSNS**

"I knew you'd be here." Naruto said nothing. "You always sit on the side of a road when you're sad."

Again nothing. "I guess not." The man sat next to his long time friend. He was stepping on unknown territory. While they had been best best friends for a long time, the incident at the hotsprings really put them on rocky ground.

Naruto could punch him right now, for flirting with Sai or he could confide in him. The answer came soon enough when Naruto laid his head in Sai's lap and began crying.

The pale man let out a sigh of relief. "I know you're sorry. I know." Naruto sobbed even more.

"I'm sorry for choking you. You were my first friend and I just tried to kill you over Sasuke. I'm so sorry Sai. I'm sorry for everything. Now Sasuke hates me."

"Are we talking about the same Sasuke that's in love with you and wouldn't let you go because of some overdue mistake?"

Naruto nodded and cried some more. "You wanna just go back in time and start all over? because sitting on the side of the rode is boring."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, we should."

"There's the Naruto I know. Come on. You need to show Sasuke that you love him." Sai pulled Naruto up with him and rested their foreheads together in a brotherly way.

"You good?" Naruto nodded.

"So I was right." That wasn't Sai and it sure as hell wasn't Naruto. The blond knew.

* * *

 _The raven stood in his boyfriend's bathroom mirror at three AM. Naruto would have no idea he was here because the light was always on._

 _Sigh. "You're very gorgeous." He told his reflection. It was so un-Uchiha like to reassure oneself that they were appealing. It was even more un-Uchiha like to be insecure. Yet, here Sasuke was._

" _Naruto said so. He said that even if you weren't a girl, you were the prettiest thing he ever saw in the universe."_

 _Another sigh. Nothing was working. "I knew you were here. Your voice woke me up." The raven looked from the mirror and toward the floor. He could practically feel Naruto's smile as the blond walked closer._

" _You are beautiful, Sas. in and out."_

 _Sasuke looked at Naruto in the mirror. "Yeah?"_

" _Mhm. So beautiful it hurts." Sasuke turned to sit upon the sink and let Naruto stand between his legs. The blond closed his eyes and let his face be held. "Were you feeling insecure again, that's why you came here?"_

" _Hn"_

" _I don't know why. I want you to know that you're beautiful because we complete each other. I figured if I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love."_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes as well. "Tell me how beautiful I am. Tell me how much you love me."_

" _I love you because of that. Because you're beautiful. Especially on the outside, Sas. You're a butterfly, but you're different. When you flap your wings, you don't create tsunamis. Instead, you create the earth._

 _You make the flowers that make me smile, the trees that help me breath, the ground that keeps me up. You made the sky my roof, the sun my blanket, and even the winters you create are beautiful._

 _But the best thing you make is the amount of good in people's heart because of the earth. Though sometimes, all the good you give takes a toll. You don't think you're beautiful, so you stop making the earth. And in return, Kami rips one of your delicate wings for being, in a word, ungrateful._

 _That torn wing makes your flight unstable and you begin falling. You realize it's the end because of your beauty. You realize beauty is an idea and a concept, but it's too late. You're already plunging. You fall and fall until finally, you land…"_

 _Sasuke opened his obsidian eyes to see Naruto's still closed. "...in the palm of my hand. I caught you, because even when you are torn, you're still beautiful to me. I always will because you're my baby, my love, my mystery, and my butterfly."_

 _Naruto leaned forward to kiss the Raven's face. "Don't kiss my tears."_

" _The don't cry." the blond let out._

" _Naruto?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _I love you, so much."_

" _I love you more."_

" _Always?" The Uchiha questioned._

" _No. Forever."_

* * *

Naruto turned to his ex. "Sasuke."

The man looked about to cry. "I bet Sai knew all along. I knew you had a thing for him."

"Sasuke, it's not like that and you know it."

"Do I?" The raven whispered and ran across the street.

"Sasuke, wait." Naruto chased after the Uchiha, unaware of Sai's cries behind him. "Naruto, you can't just run into the street whene-"

 _Beeeeeeeppppp_

The Uzumaki had made it to the middle of the street when a car horn and a searing pain in his left side stopped his chase.

Before everything went blank, the blond could hear someone yell his name.

Due to the ringing, he had no idea if it were Sai or Sasuke, but he hoped it were the latter.

That way, the blond could leave the earth knowing that a certain Uchiha still cared for him.

 **I'm going to let this sink in for you guys, review, follow, and fav if you want more.**


	4. Depth of Field

**Depth of Field**

Sasuke sat in a hospital chair rubbing his eyes with one hand. His other hand rested upon the hands laying on the bed. He wouldn't have been allowed if Sai hadn't ripped an unconscious Naruto's shirt to flaunt the Uchiha's name tattoo.

It had been three weeks since the accident and the nurses and doctors weren't sure when Naruto would actually be awake. The raven could only hope. Everyone had found out about Naruto's mistake; his family and all their friends. No one but Sasuke took it wrongly. Because no one but Sasuke was left the way he was.

Looking upon the raven began to speak, imagining the things Naruto would say if he were awake.

"The nurses said they aren't sure when you'll wake up. If you will."

 _They're just jealous because you're in love with me and not them_

Sasuke giggle softly, but a few tears escaped. "The car did hit you pretty badly."

 _You're crazy if you think I won't come back from this. I took a bullet hole remember_.

"Hm. I didn't think you'd run after me the way you did. I'm sorry."

 _Lighten up, will you? I love you too much to be angry. And I kind of deserved it. Not the hit, but you know._

"I love you so much, Naruto."

 _I know_

The one sided conversation was cut off by a knock to the door. Pink hair and green eyes poked in. "Can we come in?" Sasuke nodded and wiped his tears away. Sakura, Sai, and Ino walked in.

"Shit, that asshole's still sleep." The paler man spoke. "Fucker better wake up soon." The others knew that Sai's fake anger was masking the real hurt of seeing his best friend unresponsive and near death.

When Naruto was hit, his hamstring had been pulled, his ribs compressed together, and he had suffered internal bleeding, which had eventually ruined both of his kidneys.

Sai, had instantly donated one of his own, fearing for the blond's life. The palest man sighed as he lightly punched Naruto's arm. "I didn't just lose a damn kidney for him to die."

Sakura laughed a bit. "He's crazy about Sasuke. It'll take a lot to kill him."

That seemed to cheer him up. "He does really love you Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke knew that, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Do you know what he said when he told me he was going to propose? He came over my house crying saying that he always knew you were the one. I said 'who's the one, Naruto?' and he gives me the craziest look and says 'Sasuke, dumbass.'"

Sasuke smiled faintly. If Naruto never took that road perhaps even stayed at home a little longer, maybe they would have been married right now. "He was happy that you were his best friend too, y'know?"

"Is that so. I always thought we were friends because we could tolerate one another's flaws."

Sasuke actually laughed at that. "That's part of the reason, but Naruto talked about you a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. When you guys used to argue, he would call me and tell me how sometimes you were only trying to protect each other. Sometimes he wants you to be as happy as him and he used to go on and on about how you guys needed each other. He keeps you real and you keep him sadistic. That's what he once said."

Sai laughed, but everyone could see the rabid emotions in his eyes as he looked at Naruto. The man then shook his head as if he were dismissing his thoughts. "I hate emotions. I'm going to eat. Let me know when that asshole is awake."

When Sai was near the door, a voice broke out. "Call me an asshole one more time and I'm going to rip out your other kidney."

Naruto laid on the bed, his eyes dazed, but open nonetheless. "Naruto, are you awake?" Sai asked.

"Yes and thank you." In response, Sai touched his skin where his kidney's lay beneath and mouthed 'you're welcome.'

The photographer looked at the hand that Sasuke's rested upon. "Um, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke. Your…..you know." He offered.

Naruto only titled his attention toward Sai. "Dude, you didn't tell me you had a brother. I thought we were friends. Ttebayo.

Everyone went deathly silent. Naruto seemed to remember everyone but Sasuke. The crash must have impacted his heart, as cliché as it sounded.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke were dating….since you were 10 and until you left Konoha for five years. He lived in the orphanage with you for three years. You call him your baby." Sakura stated slowly, as if she were speaking with an incompetent being.

"Of course I remember Sasuke. He'd be the last person I'd forget. Geez, you guys suck at taking jokes."

Sasuke grew angry. This dumbass had been asleep for weeks and the first thing he can do after nearly dying is play a joke on everyone. "Of course we can't, idiot. We were obviously worried about you when you got hit! What, you thought that was funny!?"

Sasuke hit Naruto upon the head and the blond man groaned. The others wiped their foreheads.

"We'll uh...we'll give you guys some space. Be back soon." Ino smiled and dragged her girlfriend and friend from the room.

Sasuke was still seething and Naruto was still holding his head when the door closed. "Of course I can't take a joke like that, Naruto." Sasuke said more softly this time. "The doctors weren't sure when of if you'd wake up, you got hit running after me. Even if we don't go out anymore, I still care for you deeply."

"I know. I'm sorry. Sometimes, I don't think."

Sasuke laughed and sat straight in his chair. "Believe me, I know, dobe."

The Uzumaki snuggled into his pillow more. "Dobe, I'm sorry about overreacting about your mistake. I was just angry that you never told me. I was angry that if it never occurred, we would have gotten so far."

"I'm sorry too. For everything. There is seriously nothing going on between Sai and I. He's my friend, Sas. You know that."

"Yeah. The past is the past, Naruto."

"Yup. I'd explain it more if I had my camera. The past is like a depth of field, it should be blurred enough to notice, but you still focus on what's important."

"There's that brain of yours." Sasuke teased and his eyes traveled to the desk beside Naruto's bed.

"I hope when I got it hit, I had something of value in my pocket."

"You had two coins and a National Geographic Brochure."

Naruto grimaced. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry, they're right on the dresser. I figured they held some sort of value to you." The raven smirked.

"Well, that's not what I meant, but I suppose these are important." Naruto leaned over to grab the coins , wincing a bit at the pain and reassuring Sasuke that he was fine.

The man bit his lip and offered the two coins to his ex. "You know, you can keep them if you want because sometimes, the world might end."

The raven titled his head in confusion at his ex. "Who thinks about the world ending so casually?"

Naruto shrugged. "A person in love, I guess."

Sasuke blushed. "You witnessed the world end before?"

"Plenty of times. It happens to the best of us."

"You're not the best of anything, Naruto-"

"But, you are."

-"You're the best at _everything_."

"Including knowing you?"

"Including knowing me." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "I missed this when I was gone. I missed having our endless and pointless conversations that meant everything in the world to us."

Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but so did he.

* * *

" _Sasuke, Let's play a game."_

 _Sasuke put down his book. "But, we're studying. A big test tomorrow."_

" _I know, but it's an alphabet game, so it'll be fast and fun."_

" _If you made it, I'd imagine it'd be inappropriate." More of a statement than a question._

 _The Uchiha giggled when Naruto blew a raspberry on his cheek. "You know me so well, baby. Basically we take turns saying an appropriate word with our alphabet letter. You go first."_

 _Without hesitation, Sasuke stated loudly "ass"_

" _Bitch"_

" _Cunt"_

" _Dick"_

 _Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's pants line. "_ _ **Extra**_ _long dick."_

 _The blond's smirl was bigger. "Sasuke, you sexy freak. Fuck."_

" _Gayfuck"_

" _Hoe"_

" _ **Infinite**_ _dick." Naruto let out a moan he was trying to hold. Sasuke was something else._

" _Jerkoff."_

" _This is weird. We're weird. Um...I have no ."_

" _No ."_

" _Monster Cock."_

" _Okay, Sasuke. Now I'm thinking you're only with me for the sex." Sasuke giggled and leaned his back against Naruto._

" _We'll skip to P because I don't know any other. Pussy sucks."_

" _Damn right." Naruto commented. "Hm...R can be rimjob."_

" _It can also br renob, another word for erection." Sasuke stated pointing to the obvious bulge in Naruto's boxers. "You take S."_

 _Before anything happened, Naruto laid upon his back, grabbed Sasuke's waist and sat him near his erection. "_ _ **S**_ _asuke riding me, having_ _ **S**_ _ex with me instead of_ _ **s**_ _tudying."_

" _You're a mess." The Uchiha stated before moving his hips along Naruto's waist, being sure that his ass rubbed against his boyfriend's erection. "I like this game."_

 _He watched as Naruto watched him, licking his own lips. "So do I. I fucking love you."_

 _The raven grinded again. "I know."_

" _Oh, yeah..Sas...Sasuke."_

" _Hm? Aaahhh. Mmmm"_

" _Do you believe in purple flying cows. Because I saw one once and I named it Sasuke?"_

 _The Uchiha could have asked Naruto was he high. If he were crazy. He could have asked if Naruto wanted to visit a ward. Because who the hell sees purple flying cows? But, this was Sasuke and Naruto; they were both odd._

" _Did you just seriously call me a cow?"_

 _Naruto only hummed and leaned up to kiss Sasuke, only for his head to be slammed back to the floor. The smaller teen stood._

 _Staring down at his lover, he buttoned back up his pants. "I can't believe you right now. I'm going home to study."_

" _You're not as big as a cow though, baby." So Naruto was high._

" _As big?" came the incredulous reply._

" _Baby, can we talk about it later? I'm horrrnnnny. I think you're pretty."_

 _Sasuke crossed his arms. "Fine." He climbed back onto Naruto._

" _We're made for one another, Naru. We fight, we laugh, we learn, but mostly, we have crazy ass conversations."_

 _The blond smiled and bit his lip as Sasuke lifted his shirt. "You think so?"_

" _Hell yeah."_

" _Hey?"_

" _What?"_

" _These conversations about everything and totally nothing mean a lot to me."_

" _Hn"_

* * *

Naruto smirked at his ex. "You know, I've always had this fantasy of having sex while injured in the hospital. Particularly with a raven upon me. Pale skin, Short hair, dark onyx eyes. Pretty face."

"Are you talking about me? Because I pray to God you're not talking about Sai." He was teasing, but for some odd reason, Sasuke sat upon the man he had tried so hard to stay clear of for the past few months.

Sasuke straddled his waist and leaned down. Five years. Five long years had passed. And maybe that was enough. Because their lips met for the first time in five years.

The first touch was odd. It felt surreal and too real just like Naruto had said. It was the baby. The butterfly that made the earth. That tore it's wing and fell into safety. It felt like five years overdue. And it felt good.

So good that both men had unconsciously taken off their close and began to feel all over each other. It felt as good as their first time.

Naruto reached up and pinched the Uchiha's nipple. "Oh God." Both men were unaware that the door was being locked from the outside.

"Mm. Naruto. Touch me please. I haven't had this in five years. Please."

The blond let his ex remove his hospital gown so that he was fully naked. Eyeing the erection, the latter smirked. "My, you haven't changed."

The man removed his clothes and crawled back on Naruto. As Sasuke kissed over the blond's neck, Naruto licked his own fingers and pushed one into Sasuke's entrance.

The raven shuddered in pain and pleasure. Naruto pushed another in and began to scissor him. "Oh. It feels so great. I missed this. More." By then, three fingers were giving Sasuke all they had.

"I'm gonna.."

Naruto removed his fingers and kissed Sasuke when he whined. He pointed down to his cock, which was already dripping in pre-cum. "Could you?"

Sasuke quickly wrapped his pale hand around the tan cock. Sliding his thumb over the tip made Naruto go crazy. "Oh fuck. Hurry, Sas."

With a few quick pumps, Sasuke had finally positioned himself over the erection. He watched the man lying down for a moment. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah." With that, Sasuke thrusted down. He screamed in pleasure along with Naruto. "You're still so tight."

The Uchiha said nothing yet; only waited until he adjusted. When he felt comfortable, and gave Naruto a nod, the blue eyed man thrusted up. More thrusts came and quicker.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Harder. I need more." Naruto complied, holding onto Sasuke's hips. The latter put his hands on the tanned chest. Fast grinds became slow as the men reached their climax, both coming in an explicit need for one another.

Sasuke now lay upon his ex's chest as their hearts calmed down. Naruto had already grabbed some Kleenex from the desk and cleaned them both up.

In the Uzumaki's arms, the raven felt so safe. Five years and this is how much he longed. "Sasuke?"

The latter was brought out of his thoughts as he sat up, still straddling the other man's waist. "Say my name, Sas. Please?"

It was then the smaller man realized that all throughout their love making reunion, he had never said the other's name once. He smiled and moved his hips a bit. "Naruto."

The blond rested his hands behind his neck. Sasuke spoke again. "Naruto." His whispered.

He blinked. And blinked again. Then the obsidian eyes widened in realization. "Holy shit. _Naruto_."

In a flash, the raven stood and frantically put on his clothes. Naruto sat up. "Sasuke?"

"This is wrong. You're leaving and I can't come between that."

"Would you just stop for a moment?"

"We can never do this again. This was a mistake." He charged for the door, but a strong grip on his arm ceased all movement.

Naruto's eyes were darker than anything. "We may have broke up, but nothing between us is a mistake." In a softer tone, he stated "Nothing ever was."

The men stared at each other for a moment, Naruto wishing for more time to stay, Sasuke wishing for five more years to separate.

Thankfully, for the Uchiha, the moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Naruto let go and covered himself. Sasuke went to open the door with tears in his eyes.

Iruka stood there with a nurse and Gaara. Gaara had Naruto's camera. Brushing past them, Sasuke ran into the bathroom and threw up. He leaned against the stall. Naruto was supposed to leave again and he just had sex with him.

No. It was more than sex. And Sasuke hated that. "Oh, God." Crouching down, he began to sob. Tears that never wanted to leave, but were kicked out anyway.

 **I know. I'm horrible. Review and I'll update soon.**


	5. Shutter Speed

**Shutter Speed**

 **I'm back everyone. I hope you guys don't give up on this story. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy.**

 _A fifteen year old Sasuke stood before the photos in his home. Naruto, only sporting a pair of black slacks, was asleep on the couch, one arm behind his neck._

 _The photos hanging upon the wall were the reason Sasuke was tainted. He held on to photos on a wall; of his parents and older brother. But, these people weren't holding on to him anymore._

 _They had stopped nine years prior, when the car they held on to hit another, killing the parents instantly and the brother five days after._

 _Itachi had enough time to say goodbye, but his parents didn't. Sasuke was anti-social because of this. Because he held on to the dead instead of the living. "I love you, Aniki. Mommy, daddy. I miss you." He whispered._

" _Sasuke." The boy turned to his blond, who was still half asleep. Even when Naruto was nearly unconscious, he knew when something was bothering the last Uchiha._

" _I just…." the pale man couldn't find the words to say, so the tears finished for him._

 _Without opening his blue orbs, Naruto only sighed. "C'mere, Sas."_

 _The smaller boy complied, walking ever so slowly as if the photos on the wall were still binding him. He eventually laid on Naruto, his head on the tan chest, his dark locks unintentionally tickling the blonds chin._

" _Sometimes, Sas, you have to let go. It's like those pictures are holding you down. They have a string bond to you and when you think too hard, I only have half of you." The Uchiha didn't gasp in surprise; for this was another of the countless times where the blond knew exactly what he thought._

" _You should cut the string, baby, but look at them while you do. That way, you can remember and not be held down at once."_

 _The raven wiped his tears. "Do you ever regret dating me? Because I carry a lot of burdens and sometimes I'm broken-"_

" _You aren't. Sure, love, you carry some burdens, but so do I. Remember when we began dating, I told you we'll carry the world together. I meant it. And you're not broken….just bent. And you know how much I love when you're bent."_

 _Sasuke giggled as Naruto chuckled, the former loving the vibration on his head. "You pervert."_

" _Just for you, love."_

 _Kakashi walked into the livingroom. "Well, aren't you guys just loveable."_

 _Naruto smiled, his eyes still closed. "I heard that Jiraiya has some new book. They come out next month, but he has exclusive off-"_

 _The sound of the front door opening and closing. "So anyway, as I was saying, you're my love. I never regret anything with you and I. Don't you ever feel alone. Because I'm right here._

 _Believe me when I tell you that I endure things for you. So I carry your burden."_

 _Naruto kissed the dark locks and Sasuke wiped his tears. "Naruto, I don't regret anything either. And no matter what, we'll never be a mistake."_

* * *

This time, Sasuke was a fucking liar. Instead of his family, the memories of he and the Uzumaki's love held him down by string.

They were strangers to one another at six years old; friends at 9; puppy lovers at ten; real lovers at 14; broken lovers at 16; and near strangers at 21.

Sasuke made that possible. He told Naruto that having sex with him for the first time in five years was a mistake. That he was just feeling the moment; happy that Naruto had finally woken up. He didn't want to….

The pale man blushed. Now he and Naruto were on a 'hi and bye' basis. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Naruto mostly stayed in his room only coming out when he needed a picture of Sasuke or when the Uchiha had class.

They ate dinner at different times, slept at different times, even hung left the house at different times.

His thoughts were dismissed when his stomach growled. He grimaced, a sandwich would feel that void. Hopping up, he walked to the kitchen.

Naruto was there, with his shirt off, a pair of orange joggers hanging dangerously low on his hips. He had just gotten done making his sandwich and was about to bite when he noticed Sasuke.

"Hey." They whispered at once and looked away from each other. Sasuke began to search the pantry and fridge, cursing himself for not going shopping or even telling Naruto to. Naruto had taken the last of the bread.

"Here" the Uzumaki stated, using a knife to cut the sandwich in two triangles. He pushed one half toward Sasuke. "You can have half of mine."

Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to be in the other's presence. "Thanks."

Eating in silence was the closest thing to comfortable they had gotten in a week. And even this felt awkward. Naruto finished before the Uchiha, but instead of leaving, he spoke to Sasuke.

"Do you want to go somewhere later? Together, I mean." Sasuke said nothing. "Are you just going to ignore me until I leave?"

Sasuke never looked into the blue eyes once. He finished his half washed his hands and walked away. "That's the plan. Yup."

Naruto grabbed his arm. "Will you stop acting like a child?!" He growled. "And besides" in a softer tone. "Maybe I don't want to leave again."

The shorter man yanked his arm away, but remained in the kitchen. "How am I acting childish?"

"You won't talk to me, laugh with me, look at me, touc-"

"Touch you?" came the incredulous reply. "If you haven't noticed, we aren't in a relationship anymore. We ended that when you killed that guy!"

It was low and it was dirty. Sasuke knew that, Naruto knew that. And the Uchiha almost felt sorry. _Almost_ because his ex was full of low blows as well.

"If you feel that way, maybe it should have been Sai riding my dick in that hospital. If you're going to act like a prissy bitch, maybe I should have dated Sai in the beginn-"

 _Bam_

Naruto held his nose where Sasuke had punched him. They stayed like that for a moment. Sasuke staring in anger, Naruto in shock. Naruto looked at his bloody hand and then straight at the raven. "That all you got?"

The blond tackled his ex to the floor and the fight broke out. While Naruto was broad and strong, Sasuke as swift, making the fight evenly matched. Although he was smaller, the Uchiha knew how to land hits on his ex.

Punches, scratches, bites, kicks, and pushes were thrown at each other. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach, making the man fall onto the table. "Shit." He hissed.

Sasuke was about to walk away when his ankle was kicking; he fell on his stomach. The photographer lifted him by the shirt, and slammed him into the wall. "Stop fucking ignoring me. I don't understand why you have a problem with me."

"No!" Sasuke yelled. He groaned as Naruto stared at him for a moment. "I hate you."

"You don't. You're trying to. Look me straight in the eye and tell me you hate me."

Sasuke stopped struggling and looked into the blue eyes. At the last second, his eyes went to the Television. "I hate you." He said with as much hate he could muster.

"I said at me not behind me!" The raven flinched when the blond yelled. He growled himself and looked into the blue eyes again. "I….I hate….I hate…" He let out a breath. He couldn't say it.

Naruto pushed into the wall even further and nuzzled into his neck. "Tell me you hate me, butterfly, please." He said with hurt in his voice.

The pale man stopped breathing. "No, Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I don't." The Uchiha could see the blond's shoulders shaking, a signal that he was crying. Few things made the blond cry, and now he was one of them.

"I don't want you to hate me, Sasuke. I didn't mean to make the mistake I did that night. It haunts me. It hurts." With his arms removed from the wall, Sasuke wrapped them around broad shoulders.

"I know." But again, Sasuke was a fucking liar. Because he didn't know killing that man that night really hurt Naruto. And he had used that against the blond, something the two would never do.

Naruto cried for another ten minutes before his sobs turned into whimpers, his whimpers into sighs. "Sorry, Sas. I don't know what came over me. That mistake ruined a lot. I was going to propose, but I ruined it. I'm broken."

"No. you're just bent. We both are."

Naruto laughed. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything. And sometimes that hurts." Sasuke scowled softly.

"I did when I was gone. That hurt a lot too. Our lives are a 1/250 shutter speed, Sas. We're moving way too fast for 21 year olds."

"Hn" Sasuke smiled and poked Naruto's forehead.

"We are not the kind of guys to cry like that, huh? Come on. I know what'll lighten the mood."

"Sex?"

"Sasuke, you naughty devil. No. We're going to a bouncy house in the park."

 **NSNS**

"Dobe, we're going to get caught. The park is closed at this hour."

Naruto laughed. "We did things like this all the time. We won't." The most intelligent of the two briefly wondered how he and Naruto could argue and fight one moment and then forgive as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Yesterday, they said two words to each other. Now they were sneaking into a park's bouncy house.

"There it isss-ow. Why'd you hit me?"

"We won't get caught if you won't yell, baka."

"You're right." Naruto adjusted his camera settings. "A fast shutter speed will catch you in movement and it should set the aperture on its own."

The two discreetly walked toward the bouncy house. "It's a pink castle." Sasuke deadpanned.

"I know right?" Naruto went to the opening and said in his best-worst- English accent "M'lady Right this way."

"I'm not Hinata. I'll kick your ass."

"It feels like yesterday she wanted to make love to me at just eight years old. You hated her."

Sasuke laughed and stepped in, his legs already feeling shaking. "Whatever."

"It's true." Naruto executed the first jump. "Hey Sasuke, let's play the alphabet game."

"Sure, but this has to be animals and no inappropriate terms."

"Deal."

"Aardvark." Sasuke jumped as he said this.

"Bat"

"Cat"

"Dog"

"Elephant"

"Frog and Fox" Naruto singsonged.

"Goat." Sasuke had his head thrown back in latter as he jumped in the air and heard Naruto click the camera.

"Hippo."

"Iguana"

"Jellyfish"

"Kangaroo"

"Leopard"

"Ooh, Naruto, nice. Monkey."

"Naruto, because I am an animal."

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naruto asked still jumping.

"You have to stop to hear."

"Oh."

"-"

"-"

"Naruto, it's hissing."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "It's the wind."

Both men remained quiet for a moment until blue eyes widened. "Holy shit, it popped. The bouncy house has a hole in it."

For confirmation, Sasuke stomped down hard. The sound grew faster and louder. Before they spoke, a flashlight- from very far, Sasuke noticed- shined in the bouncy house.

"Hey, who's over there?" A deep voice asked.

"Holy shit." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran from the collapsing bouncy house and park guard.

"You damn kids."

Sasuke laughed with his ex. When they were sure the man wasn't following, they stopped. "Oh God. You choose the next place. I suck."

"I didn't know they had park guards at night." Sasuke giggled.

"Well there is a bouncy house." Naruto proposed.

" _Was_ , Naruto. The bouncy house will be deflated by tomorrow."

"When I get my pay for finishing this project in two months, I'll be sure to anonymously donate to the park. My best regards."

"You do that."

"It's the best I can do." Naruto sung.

Sasuke blushed. "Please don't sing that idioti-"

"My gift is my song

And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song

It may be quite simple, but

Now that it's done"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple. Naruto would excessively sing this song to him while he was asleep. He used to say it'd be perfect if they ever had children.

"I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words"

Naruto move closer to Sasuke, placing a large hand on the pale jaw. "How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

His face moved closer to the point where Sasuke could see the black pupil in the blue iris.

 _Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me._

Naruto kissed him.

 **Well, that kind of was okay. There are two more chapters. Will Naruto stay like he said and will Sasuke let him go like he said? I'm not sure. But I know, they know, and you should all know by now, Naruto and Sasuke are fucking liars. Review and I'll update soon.**


	6. Aperture

**Aperture**

 **Hi guys, Today is the fourth of July and unfortunately, I'm American and unfortunately, my family has a cookout on this day. This is Late. Shout out to SilkBunnies. His/Her reviews make my day. When this story is over, I will be sure to write a Narusasu in SilkBunnies honor. Well here's chapter 6.**

 _Crash_

Sasuke awoke with a start. Was that Naruto downstairs breaking his shit? Ever since the kiss after the bouncy house incident, he and Naruto would steal kisses and cuddle whenever they had the chance.

He wasn't sure what they were, but Naruto told him that he wasn't leaving. The relationship could build from there.

Six months passed, and though Naruto vowed to stay, the Uchiha always had an eerie feeling. Could he trust Naruto? He wasn't positive, but he sure as hell couldn't trust himself.

When he agreed to be the Uzumaki's mysterious subject, he vowed that he wouldn't fall for the blond again. He broke his promise.

Attempting to dismiss his own thoughts, Sasuke moved from his bed and to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth and washed his face, Sasuke wondered why it was so quiet in the house.

Usually Naruto would be up arou-

 _Crash_

Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke walked downstairs, in dread of seeing something broken only to find Naruto's family and Kakashi lounging around.

Gaara and Naruto were wrestling as Haku attempted to break up their brotherly scuffle. The oldest men were doing their best to ignore the brothers.

…..until Gaara stood and tackled Naruto onto the table, making Sasuke's vase fall. Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you guys really want to act like you're nine again? Because I can really treat you like it."

Both men stood up and crossed their arms. "No" they mumbled simultaneously.

"Then sit your butts down and act like twenty one year old. I don't want to hear another sound until Sasuke is awake."

Haku sighed when his boyfriend and his brother sat next to each other, and began to bump shoulders quietly. "I don't know how you do it Iruka-san. When I try to get them to stop, they push me away, but when you jump in, everything changes."

Iruka smiled in a smug way as Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Of course, Haku-chan. I adopted them when they were 9 years old. Living with lions for twelve years had really helped me become the king."

The silver haired man snorted. "Sure."

"Don't mind Kakashi. He's just jealous that I've had more fun than him because Sasuke is predictable."

"Sasuke is calm and not sadistic, Iruka. The only reason you had more fun is because….well I didn't adopt two beasts of the jungle."

The tan man glared. "My son may be beasts, but they are sweet, loving, caring children who love the world and their precious people."

Kakashi eyed the two brothers who were still pushing at each other, and laughed when Naruto gave him a feral grin that could cut through wind. "Hard to believe."

" _Easy_ to believe since Naruto has always protected Sasuke and Gaara loves Haku. Degrade my sons again and I won't hesitate to tell Sasuke that I cut you up and fed you to them." Iruka smiled sweetly.

Kakashi shuddered, wondering how he had ever began dating the brunette when the children grew. "Now I see where Naruto and Gaara get their ruthless ways from."

Sasuke felt very uncomfortable listening to this conversation. He always felt like this when the vicious family was together. Always.

* * *

 _Sasuke, now eleven, had been living with Kakashi for a year. While the man was nice, and they could relate in some ways, the raven missed being in the orphanage where Naruto always was._

 _Luckily, Kakashi knew Iruka, the man who had adopted both Naruto and Gaara. Thus, it was easier to find out that the man lived around the corner and would be there any second for Sasuke's birthday party._

 _At the thought, Kakashi walked out into the back and sat the cake on the table. "Are you having a good birthday so far, Sasuke?"_

" _No" The boy grumbled._

 _Kakashi looked around at all the Uchiha's friends. There was little Sakura and Ino, who were much in love with Sasuke. There was also Hinata Hyuuga who was shy around anyone but Sasuke; Sasuke, who had liked Naruto first was very angry that Hinata liked the blond. The shy Hyuuga wasn't afraid to voice that she liked Naruto unless she was around him. Therefore, they didn't really get along._

 _Which was why Kakashi was sure to invite Tsume Inuzuka and her son, Kiba. The boy would constantly follow Hinata around. That way, her and Sasuke would not end up fighting over a certain blond._

 _The other children included Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Karin, Suigetsu and Haku, who was also waiting for Iruka and his children to show._

" _All your friends are here. Why are you not having a good time?"_

 _Sasuke gave the man his craziest look. "Naruto isn't here yet."_

 _Of course. Kakashi just moved along, hoping that Iruka would show up any moment. When he was Sasuke's age, puppy love was never so serious._

 _The other children decided to crowd around the birthday boy when Kakashi was out of range._

" _Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."_

" _I'm glad you're eleven now."_

" _Who set up all of this? It's seems so troublesome."_

" _When will Naruto, Gaara, and Sai be here?" That was the only thing he heard. Hinata Hyuuga's question._

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pale ones. "Why do you care?"_

" _Because I want all our friends to be here." The girl said irritably. Sasuke didn't like this. He was the only one allowed to be irritated on his birthday._

 _Before he could begin to argue, the backyard gate opened as a man with scars walked in. Ibiki Morino had adopted Sai when he was five. Behind him followed Sai, Iruka, Naruto, and Gaara._

 _Naruto and Gaara were arguing, both boys very annoyed. "If you didn't say it, we would have gotten ice cream." Naruto argued._

" _We didn't get ice cream because it's at this party, stupid." Gaara replied, equally angry._

" _You're stupid."_

" _No, Naruto, you're stupid."_

" _Well, you're dumb."_

" _So are you."_

" _You eat butt."_

 _Sai snickered at his best friend's comment, but all laughter ceased as Iruka halted and turned around to his sons, his tan face unusually red. "Both of you shut your mouths and be happy for Sasuke or so help me I will put you on the grill."_

 _Without thinking, Gaara and Naruto pointed at one another. "He started it."_

" _That's it." Iruka growled and lifted both boys from the ground by their shirts and drug them into the house._

 _Sasuke winced when the door slammed. Everyone remained very quiet. From the grill, Kakashi called over. "Sasuke I thought you wanted to see Naruto."_

 _The birthday boy bit his fingers. "I'm going to wait till Iruka-san is done with them."_

 _Kakashi only chuckled at the quietness of the boy's voice._

 _That was when Sasuke found out that Naruto's whole family was crazy as hell._

* * *

"Um" He spoke in a whisper, making his presence known. In a swift manner, Iruka and Haku, the obvious submissives along with Sasuke, stood around him, fussing as if it were his wedding day.

"Did they wake you up, Sasuke?"

"Are you still tired?"

In an attempt to save his ex's life, the raven shook his head at both questions. "I wake up at this time all the time. Don't worry."

The other men nodded as Sasuke walked to the kitchen, feeling Naruto behind him. "So I just need a few more pictures and this project will be done."

"Are you sure you aren't leaving?"

Naruto sighed as sat at the table with his camera. "No, Sasuke, I don't plan to."

"Good" the Uchiha replied, stirring his tea. "So, what's up?" He asked the blond.

The Uzumaki licked his lips. "If I tell you, will you sit on it?"

Sasuke blinked a few times before an embarrassed grin conquered his features. He threw the kitchen towel at Naruto. "That's nasty, you're nasty." Wiggling a finger, he told the man "No boners allowed in the kitchen."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh loudly. "I like that. I like how you get so embarrassed. It's cute." Sasuke only blushed more when Kakashi and the rest walked in.

"What's cute?"

"Sasuke's reaction to dirty jokes."

Kakashi laughed. "Really, Sasuke? I thought I raised you to embrace the pervy side."

Haku glared at the two man. "I'm happy Gaara-"

"Don't" Naruto cut Haku off. "Don't even say it. Gaara _is_ a perv, he grew up with me. You should hear some of the kinks he has, they're funny."

Haku sighed in defeat. "Sasuke, I am your surrogate father, now be a perv like me." One silver haired man commanded, earning a punch to the head from Iruka.

"Actually, Kakashi-san, _Naruto_ is Sasuke's daddy."

Gaara's statement was enough for Sasuke to spit out his tea and kick them all out.

 **NSNS**

And then there were two. Sasuke now sat at the table while Naruto sat upon the counter. "For my final picture, Sas, I would like you to wear this."

From his pocket, escaped a dark blue box. While the box looked old, the ring it held looked ravishing and new. "Don't tell me you're proposing." Sasuke joked. Beneath the surface, he was only afraid of his answer.

"Not yet" Naruto told him, twirling the ring around his fingers.

The raven stared at the ring while Naruto stared at him. "It's…."

"Gorgeous" the photographer offered in a whisper, although he wasn't talking about the ring, rather a certain Uchiha.

"Yeah, It's so bright. It's glistening."

"It's like aperture. That's how wide the lens may open, and how much light it passes. It's all about how much light you let in, Sasuke."

The Uchiha loved every little metaphor Naruto used in this project. Depth of Field was the past. Flare was their anger with one another. Shutter speed was how fast life was moving; now aperture was his light; or maybe lack thereof.

While Sasuke loved them loads, he was waiting for the life comparison. Naruto broke his thoughts. "I want you to wear this for a final picture."

The blond walked over and slowly placed the ring on the other's finger. "Just act natural."

"M'kay"

Naruto walked over to the counter and observed his ex for a moment. His face seemed like a battle; figuring out when Sasuke looked best. After a moment of watching the raven look as non-human as possible, Naruto chose a different path.

"I like cake on ass."

Sasuke lips stuck out and then his face broke out into a huge grin until finally, he was laughing and covering his eyes with the ring finger. The camera clicked.

"Why do you say things like that?"

"You laugh, that's why, love."

Sasuke let the last of his giggles escape as Naruto's phone rang. "It's my boss."

The Uchiha kept quiet, already knowing where this was going. The world didn't like him much. "I want to move my post here, sir…..I understand, but-...Brazil?...No one else is going to take it?...You can't fire me….Sir-...Understood…..bye."

Naruto hung up and both men said nothing. Finally "They moved my post to Brazil for six years. They already booked my flight 2 hours from now. Sasuke-"

Abruptly, Sasuke stood and sat the diamond ring on the table. He gave Naruto his most reassuring smile. "You better get dressed. I'll take you to the airport."

 **NSNS**

After the Uzumaki bid farewell to everyone, and they made it to the airport, Sasuke helped Naruto get his bags from the trunk. "Well. This is it. Bye, Sasuke." The blond whispered.

The raven glanced at the sky and scowled. It was too crappy of a day to be sunny. "Goodbye, Naruto." He was reassuring himself that this was it.

When his pale forehead was kissed, Sasuke watched Naruto walk away to a man holding up a sign that read 'Uzumaki-san.'

When he was on the plane, the tears finally fell from blue and black orbs.

* * *

 _Naruto grabbed his arm. "And besides" in a softer tone "Maybe I don't want to leave again."_

* * *

 _Just a fucking liar._ Sasuke thought. _That's all he'll ever be: a fucking liar._ This time, he didn't know who he was talking about. Naruto had left.

However, Uchiha Sasuke had fallen back in love with Uzumaki Naruto. In fact, he never stopped.

 **I know. I'm horrible. I've decided for two more chapters. Will Naruto come back? He won't have a job is he does. :( Will Sasuke get over his love? Maybe if Naruto keeps away for those seven years. Sorry it's short. Next chaps are the big ones, they'll be longer. Review please. Motivate me.**


	7. Camera

**Camera**

Sasuke groaned into his pillow when he saw that he was late for class. It had been seven days since Naruto left for Brazil and the Uchiha was going through the same cycle again. Having breakdowns and cutting off his life progress because a certain blond left….again.

He hoped that it were some sort of romance novel or even some type of fanfiction where the author was a yaoi-loving girl who believed in happily ever afters. Sadly, by the time Sasuke knew it was a fake, Naruto was already in the Americas. He wouldn't have turned the flight around even if he wanted to.

Getting up and throwing a box of tissues, Sasuke sauntered into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, the cold water numbing his already numb body.

Washing wasn't helping him scrub memories of Naruto either, so he quickly cleaned himself and hooped out. The raven didn't care what he wore either so he chose something and dressed.

 _That_ didn't work either. Sasuke scowled even more when he noticed that he slipped on some black shorts and an orange t-shirt that was too large for him; Naruto's.

A growl escaped thin lips. "Who cares?" He asked no one in particular and left the room.

Kakashi was sitting at the table. The silver looked at his adopted son once and said nothing. Sasuke made some coffee, kissed the silver-haired man's forehead and left the house swiftly.

 **NSNS**

To make matters worse, traffic hated him. "It's 12:00 PM, how the fuck is traffic this packed?" He questioned aloud. Glaring ahead, Sasuke punched his car horn. "What the fuck!"

Someone to his right coughed and Sasuke looked. An elderly woman was driving her car glaring at him. In the backseat was a little girl staring at him curiously.

If Sasuke weren't so angry, he would have gaped at the child's appearance. While her pigtails were blond, the girl had obsidian eyes like him and pale skin. If he and that asshole Naruto had kids, maybe they'd look like her.

"Sorry" Sasuke said to the woman. "It's my ex. It's all his fault that I'm angry."

The old woman glared some more. "Don't look at him, sweety. That's crazy talk." She then went back to staring down the car before hers. The little girl, however, just kept staring at the Uchiha.

Finally, she waved her little hand, making Sasuke smile. Waving back, he spoke in a whisper. "My ex and I have a bad relationship right now. It makes me yell uncontrollably."

The little girl giggle. "Maybe you should try getting your own rooms. It works with me and my brother. We fought a lot when we had to share a room."

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh. Kids were so simple, believing that the world's biggest problems was something like losing a crayon. "Thank you. I will try that, sweety."

And when the little girl waved goodbye, traffic seemed to move faster. And Sasuke felt a bit better.

 **NSNS**

He walked into Konoha University with a bored expression. Checking the time, Sasuke sighed. Everyone would be on break now so he would just have sit in the cafe for some time until his 12:50 class began.

"Oh my God, hi, I love your story." Some girl walked up to him and hugged him.

"Um?" Sasuke asked. Maybe the girl was still hungover from the night before because he had never seen her before.

"Your face is all over the internet and in magazines. Everyone's calling you the new face of Nature. Uzumaki-sama is very sweet if he thinks of you that way."

The girl then noticed his confused face. "If you haven't heard, read the latest issue of the National Geographic magazine. They're in the cafe. Don't look online yet." She walked away.

The Uchiha had never felt so confused in his life. He was headed to the cafe anyway.

Sasuke spotted Sakura waiting for him at a table. The girl looked ecstatic as always, bouncing in her chair and twiddling her jittery fingers.

Sasuke still had time to leave her hyper wrath. If he just-

"Sasuke!" Too late. Sasuke sighed and turned around stiffly. Sakura was motioning for him to hurry over. The raven complied.

When he was in reach, Sakura, with her super strength, yanked him down and pushed a magazine in his face. "I'm going to get us some food. Check out the cover and page 15."

When the girl skipped away, Sasuke looked back at the National Geo magazine and gasped. On the cover was himself.

Sasuke looked like some sort of model. His head was tilted upward, making his eyes half lidded as he stared at the camera. In the photo Sasuke had been biting on his chapped bottom lip and he wore an gray silk shirt.

The Uchiha would have smiled if he weren't so shocked. he would have smiled at how beautiful Naruto made him look. Behind him, a bed of leaves lay.

The photo taken originally, Naruto had told the raven to look seductive in a joking manner. Who would have thought it was so serious? If this were Naruto's final goodbye, would he be satisfied? Sasuke's hair was over his face, courtesy of the fan in his home.

The header to the side is what Sasuke whispered aloud. "Human Nature. Meet the new face and beauty of nature."

Flipping to page 15, Sasuke witnessed the photo of he, Gaara, and the blond when they were young. He began to read the article.

 _ **Void of Butterflies**_ _, written, edited, and photographed by Naruto Uzumaki and Riku Takahashi. A look into the life Uchiha Sasuke._

 _When the head of National Geographic's earth and space department ordered Uzumaki Naruto to find a human that was as mysterious as nature and as nearly beautiful, he had not expected the photographer to bring back photos of a God._

 _Uchiha Sasuke, born July 23, is a force to be reckoned with. Although a triple threat (the picture, the personality, and the purpose), Sasuke proves the 'don't judge a book by its cover' rule right. As a child, he witnessed the death of his parents, and lived in the orphanage until he was nine years old._

Sasuke didn't mind being exposed to the world this way. As long as Naruto glorified him as beautiful, he was okay with it.

 _The college student grew up alongside Uzumaki-san himself, making it easy for the latter to choose a subject. The Photographer, as one of National Geographic's best and youngest, has finished countless projects; from mountain climbing in Nevada to spending six weeks in the pacific. This project was by far his most difficult and favorite._

" _Sasuke and I had a deep relationship since we were ten, so it was hard to leave again and even harder to focus on the project and not him." Uzumaki-san told his writing mate._

Sasuke laughed out loud at that. _Damn right,_ he thought.

 _Uzumaki would often explain that Sasuke was his butterfly, hence the title, and that he would often protect the man. He often gave Sasuke metaphors and similes that would relate to his camera; shutter speed resembled the mixed emotions Sasuke faced so early in his life; Depth of Field described Sasuke's haunting past and how much it held him down; Aperture was always about how much light the mysterious Uchiha would let in. Flare explained the Uchiha's anger with the world._

 _When asked what the father of Nature's life related to, Uzumaki-san's response ceased the world._

" _Sasuke's life is the camera in general. He focuses on what's important to him, captures the good times, and develops from the negative. But, the best thing about him is that when things don't work out right, he takes another shot and rerolls the film. That's why I love him."_

Tears brimmed Sasuke's eyes as he read that small declaration. So that's what life was like; a camera. But, if Naruto loved him so much, why'd he leave?

 _Photographs of Sasuke, by Naruto, during their seven months together are as shown, all titled by Naruto Uzumaki:_

 _ **Bird Bath**_

Sasuke blushed as he saw himself nearly buried in his large tub, eyes closed in peace. The only things out were his arms, dangling over a single side, water dripping onto the floor.

 _ **Blooming Winter**_

Sasuke had completely forgotten about this picture. It was in december when he and the blond had visited Ino's family flower shop. He was standing, in full winter gear, by a banquet of roses, smiling at them.

 _ **Anti-Scarecrow**_

Though the picture was plain-Sasuke in a large t-shirt and staring boredly at the television- Naruto had made it look as if he were in a photoshoot. All color was drained from the image besides Sasuke himself. The Uchiha then got the title. While in the field, the scarecrow was the only lifeless thing. Sasuke could somehow reverse the stereotype, he assumed.

 _ **MiddlePath**_

In the photo, Sasuke walked down a road. It was august, so the leaves and wind blew around like a whirlpool. Sasuke had his head tilted upward as he laughed. He remembered how Naruto was walking backward sayings things about Sakura and Ino's sex life. Sasuke wouldn't tell the story.

 _ **Smile**_

This was the photo with Sasuke looking down smiling and pulling on the hem of his shirt. Naruto had made the whole photo black and white, the only light gleaming through the window.

 _ **Beautiful Eyeless**_

This was the last photo after the bouncy house photo and many more. Sasuke blushed even more as he looked at the black and white photo. This was taken on their last day together. When the Uchiha was laughing and covering his eyes. The ring on his finger brightened the photograph. Sasuke really liked that one.

As he read the last bit of the article, he felt Sakura come and sit back across from him.

 _When asked why he chose Sasuke Uchiha to be nature itself, Naruto told the writer "Because the most beautiful things in all the universe are the most mysterious." The man could never be more correct in his life._

Sasuke sat the article on the table before him, completely at lost for words or even emotions. How was he supposed to feel? While Naruto praised him, he was on the other side of the world.

Sakura looked at him expectantly. "It's all over the internet. Everyone wants to know who the hell is Uchiha Sasuke and why is he so beautiful. What do you think?"

Before he could assemble his mind, Sasuke grimaced, but said in a soft tone "he called me beautiful."

 _Of course dumbass, he always does._ The raven told himself. The pinkette twisted her head in confusion and opened her mouth to speak.

"Because you are beautiful. On the inside and out."

Obsidian eyes widened. Was he hearing the girl right? "Sakura, what the hell happened to your voice? It's deeper."

The woman facepalmed herself. "For a genius, you sure do have your questioning moments. Just look behind you."

Sasuke glared, but turned around anyway. His eyes widened again and he jumped up. Naruto fucking Uzumaki was down before him on one knee, holding out the diamond ring he'd kept for five years.

"You are my butterfly, Sas. Instead of creating tsunami's you make the earth. The trees, the ground, the sky and the wind. But, right now, you've made my diamonds. You are as beautiful and precious as one. In and out. But, when it falls, I want you to catch it….on your ring finger. And when you fall, I'll catch you...in the palm of my hand. I always will because you're my baby, my love, my mystery, and my butterfly."

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth, and the tears began to fall. "So, will you marry me? You _did_ promise."

The Uchiha gave no reply as he kept staring, again getting lost in the days.

* * *

" _Yugito-san, why are we wearing these suits and where is Shizune-san?" A seven year old Naruto whined, attempting to fix his orange tie. To that, Gaara and Sasuke nodded in agreement near him, although they had their clothing fixed._

 _The purple haired woman smiled. "Because, Naru-chan, Shizune is getting married to Genma-san today. She wanted every kid she helps to be there, that's why you have to look nice in your suits."_

" _Why are they getting married?" Naruto had lost all interest in the tie now._

" _Because they love each other. You marry the person you love."_

" _Can I marry Gaara? He's like a brother to me and I love him."_

 _Yugito laughed. "No. You don't marry siblings."_

" _Well, Sasuke is the next person I love and he's pretty, so can I marry him?"_

 _Another laughed escaped. "I am not Sasuke, Naru-chan."_

 _The boy, embarrassed, nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, can you marry me, because I love you?"_

 _Yugito noticed his the Uchiha blushed furiously and twiddled with his fingers. It may have been unknown to the blond, but this was a big deal to Sasuke. "Yes, Naruto, I will marry you."_

" _Good. It's settled. Yugito-san, I want the ceremony to be executed today and I want Gaara as my best man." Naruto ordered his caretaker._

" _You can't."_

" _Why not?" Gaara questioned._

" _Because it is Shizune's happy day and you are too young."_

 _Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Then, Sasuke, do you promise to marry me when we're allowed."_

" _Y-yes, Naruto. I promise to marry you."_

 _Yugito smiled. "You two can be engaged."_

 _Naruto's eyes shone with interest again. "What do engaged people do?"_

 _The woman pretended to think for a moment until she caught sight of the blond's messed up clothes. "They fix each other's ties."_

" _Verywell." Naruto walked over to his raven fiancé. "Love, if you'd please."_

 _Sasuke blushed more and fixed Naruto's tie while the latter stared at his pale face the whole time._

* * *

Sasuke stood in shock. Was this really Naruto? Back in Konoha? Proposing to Sasuke? In an attempt to fight fantasy with reality, Sasuke reached out shyly and touched a hand to Naruto's broad jaw.

"Naruto?" He asked, sure that not even he could hear himself.

Five words escaped the blonde's mouth that told the Uchiha this was real. "Nice shirt by the way" he stated, identifying Sasuke's large shirt as his own.

Pale lips grew into a smile, so genuine that even Naruto froze. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor. "You came back." He declared. "I didn't think you would, but you came back."

"Yeah, I did. Solely for you. I demanded my boss that my post be here in Konoha."

"How long are you staying? Always?"

"No. Forever."

Sasuke snuggled even more into the blond's strong chest. Maybe the world did like him. Maybe it just had to get used to him.

 **Tada. One last Chapter guys. What did you guys think about Sasuke ending up in the magazine and on the web? Did you see it coming? Did you like the article and the titles I used? Well, there's more. Please review if you want a sequel. It will definitely have more drama….because some girl joins their lives and Naruto takes an interest in her. Dun dun dun. One last chapter and Camera is over. If you guys motivate me enough with this, there will be a sequel.**


	8. Your Song

**Your Song**

Sasuke was bored. Utterly and explicitly bored. While Sakura and Ino was out buying groceries for them, Sai and Gaara had spent the helping Naruto set up their new house, consisting of a nursery, three bedroom, a photography studio, 2.5 bathrooms, a fully modeled attic and basement.

A year had passed since the Uchiha and Uzumaki got married; and of that year, Sasuke had been pregnant for nearly nine months; ready for surgery to remove his child.

At the moment, the Uchiha laid upon their bed with nothing to do. He could hear his husband in the next room setting up the crib for their little boy, who wasn't named yet.

In that moment the child kicked. "Hm?" Sasuke asked his tummy. "You must be very hungry. Let's have daddy get us something to eat."

Another kick. Sasuke sighed in contempt. When the boy was born, he hoped that his smarts would be sent down. Naruto could have the personality and the creativity. As long as Sasuke had the brain, he was okay.

"Naruto!" he screamed. A loud crash and the shuffling of feet could be heard. Naruto appeared, looking very disheveled.

"What's wrong? Is it time? Did you fall?"

"No...I'm just hungry."

Naruto squeezed the drill in his hand. "Sasuke" in exasperation. "When you need me, you can't scream like that. I thought something happened to you and the baby."

The Uchiha's eyes filled with tears. "No, no, Sasuke" Naruto tried, putting his hands up in a surrender motion.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was just bored and when I'm bored I get hungry." The pregnant man sobbed. "I want pickles dipped in chocolate and I want fish, lots of it too." Naruto sighed and hugged the smaller man. "The baby, he just keeps kicking because he's hungry too. It's all my fault."

"It's not. I shouldn't have gotten angry. You're pregnant, so it's my fault."

"Of course it's your fault." Sasuke snapped, mood completely taking a 180. "I wouldn't be hungry if you didn't put him in here. Why did your cock have to be so big, huh? Why couldn't the sperm just go halfway in my ass? Why'd it go all the way in."

Naruto could hear his best friend and brother laughing downstairs. He would never live this one down. Attempting to quiet the unstable Uchiha, the blond spoke in comforting words. "Sasuke, we wouldn't have our little bub if I didn't."

A sigh of relief escaped when the raven smiled lovingly. "You're right. I accept your apology."

As a smarter man, Naruto just smiled and went downstairs instead of pointing out that he never apologized.

Gaara and Sai were still laughing. "Don't you wish you were dickless now?" the pale man asked.

"Fuck you guys."

"Fuck whom?" Ino asked as she walked in, Sakura and Haku in tow.

"I was talking to these two asses." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his temples.

What did they even invite these people for? Gaara and Sai were joking about him putting too much in during sex. And Ino was trying to pick fights with him. Sakura and Haku were the only sane ones.

"Is Sasuke in one of his moods again?" Haku asked sympathetically, making the blond wonder how the sweet man fell in love with his sadistic brother.

"He wants lots of fish and pickles dipped in chocolate."

Sakura giggled and another girly scream could be heard. "Naruto!"

The Uzumaki sighed. "I should start cooking."

"Naruto! The baby's coming! Oh my God, it's coming!" All movement ceased and Naruto dropped to the floor, unconscious.

 **NSNS**

The blond man awoke with a start. "Sasuke?"

His chest was pushed down. "Calm down, silly. He's in the room getting ready for the baby to leave." Someone told him.

Eventually, the smell of bleach and nasal spray could be identified and the photographer noticed the white around him. Sai was sitting next to him and he must have been the one to push him down, because no one else was around.

Sai sensed his best friend's confusion. "Gaara and Haku went to get us all some food, Sakura and Ino went to have sex in one of the closets, and everyone else should be here in about ten minutes."

"Is Sasuke okay?"

"Kind of, He kind of freaked out when he saw you on the floor. Started yelling some crazy shit about us killing his husband because we were jealous. Funniest shit of my life, besides that flying incident when we were twelve."

Naruto laughed at that. When they were gullible and imaginable and naive children.

* * *

 _Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Sasuke, and Haku, who they all just met, were sitting on the porch of the Uchiha's house, having a strong debate about belief and hope._

" _I'm telling you, baby-" Naruto told Sasuke "-if you believe in something hard enough, it will become reality. It's the secret to the whole universe; the law of attraction."_

" _Naruto, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard and you're my boyfriend, you know I've heard some dumb things."_

" _I'm going to go with Sasuke on this one. I don't believe everything comes true." Haku told everyone, making Naruto frown._

 _Sai rested his elbow on the blond's shoulder. "I'm going to go with my best buddy on this one. One time, I believed in huge tits so hard. The next day, in pervy sage's video game store, he gave me a magazine with some pretty nice tits in it."_

" _Were they huge jugular tits?" Naruto asked._

" _Super huge." Sai exclaimed, glad that his friend was impressed. "So huge, the nipple's were as big as my head."_

" _Wow." Naruto whispered. "Women are something else. If I ever had one, I'd want her thick, not to chubby, but definitely not too skinny. I would like tits everywhere."_

 _Gaara had to agree with his brother. "Tits are nice."_

 _Sasuke unconsciously looked into his shirt when Naruto praised breasts. Finding that he had none, he said in pure jealousy "That's stupid. You don't need tits to be pretty."_

" _You're right." Naruto winked. "You are pretty. The prettiest thing I've ever seen, even if you aren't a girl."_

 _That made the Uchiha smile. "Shit. Sai, instead of talking about the law of attraction, you got us on tits. There's only one way to figure this out."_

" _To figure out if tits are pretty?" Gaara asked jokingly._

" _No." Naruto grimaced, standing up. "I'll just ask Kakashi, the genius, to help us out."_

 _The boys ran in the houses to see the silver haired man on the couch reading a book. "Kakashi-san, we need to know something."_

" _He wants to know if tits are pretty." Sai offered._

" _No I don't. Sai, shut up. We want to know if the law of attraction is true."_

 _Without looking up, Kakashi answered. "Well, of course it is. Anything you believe in hard enough will indeed come true."_

 _That was enough for Naruto to cheer and run outside, the others following suit. The blond was leaning a ladder on the tall garage. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Haku asked._

" _I'm about to show you guys that I can fly." He now stood on the edge, with all the boys watching._

 _Sasuke twiddled with his fingers. "Naruto can you please not? We don't know if Kakashi was right."_

 _Sai had to agree. "Yeah man this is dumb."_

" _Babies. Except you, Sasuke." Naruto looked down. The ground looked so far away now. "Here I go. If I think I can fly hard enough, I will."_

 _Naruto went back and ran for the plunge. He went unconscious before he even hit the ground._

 _And when he woke up two weeks later, in the hospital with a breathing tube, Sasuke was crying over him._

 _He had broken his nose, arm, and leg. When Iruka came in with the other boys and hugged him to death, Naruto asked where Kakashi was. Gaara pointed to the hospital bed next to him._

 _Kakashi was awake, but he also had a breathing tube. Hearing the story, Naruto felt guilty. Iruka had punched and broken Kakashi nose for basically telling the blond that he could fly._

 _Every time Naruto apologized, Kakashi would just state that the boy helped him land a date._

 _Naruto wouldn't understand that until Iruka revealed that he had been dating Sasuke's surrogate father for some time._

* * *

Naruto laughed and stood up. "That was so funny."

"Not to Sasuke. He tried to catch you, but you already hit the ground. He was bawling and Iruka was so angry."

"Haha. I'm going to go wish my baby good luck." Sai gave him the room number and he was off.

When the photographer walked in, he gasped at the sight. Instead of Sasuke being in surgery or even getting ready for it, the doctors were telling the pale man to push.

Sasuke turned toward the door. "Naruto...where were...ouch!" his husband ran over to the bed and grabbed the man's hand.

"Why wasn't I notified of this?"

The doctor at the end of the bed replied. "I am sorry, Uzumaki-san. I believed you were still asleep. It's safe for the child to choose its alternate path."

Sasuke screamed again. "Alternate path? How's the baby coming out?"

"The same way it got in."

Naruto looked down at the doctor's hands underneath Sasuke's cover. Before he could fall to the floor, the Uchiha gripped his hand. "Please, don't faint again, I need you. Oww! Get this thing out of me!"

"One more push, Sasuke and you're all-"

The sound of Sasuke practically roaring, Naruto yelping in fear of his husband's wrath, and a baby's cries cut the doctor off.

"Oh." She deadpanned and proceeded to life the small thing up and away from Sasuke. Before she cleaned the baby off, she cleaned up Sasuke and allowed the man to put his legs down.

Grabbing a dark blue blanket, she turned to Sasuke, cradling the child. "Congratulations, it's a baby boy."

"We knew that already." Naruto stated, earning a light smack to the arm from his husband, who was now sitting up.

"Bring him here" Sasuke grimaced. "I want to give the brat a piece of my mind."

The doctor only smiled and walked over, sitting the bundle in the Uchiha's lap. Instead of yelling or even scowling, a sweet smile overtook the man's features and his eyes welled up.

"Hi." The child's skin was pale, and Naruto could already see tufts of blond her on the top of his head. The baby even had his whisker marks.

"I'm going to get my camera, baby." and he slipped out, the doctor in tow.

Sai was already standing in the middle of the aisle with his friend's device. "He's out?"

"Hai. I already know he's going to be beautiful on the inside and out, just like his mother." Naruto said this as his eyes began to water.

He had wanted this so long ago; to have a family with Sasuke. Their children would be as beautiful as them. Sai just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know too man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Sai. I want you to be happy too."

"I am"

"Romantically, Sai."

"By romantically, do you mean how Tenten and I have been dating in secret for some time now?"

Naruto gaped. "Sai." He grabbed the camera and began to walk backward. "We're talking about this later."

The pale man laughed and nodded.

When the blond opened the door quietly, he could could hear beautiful singing, so he flicked his camera to record.

Sasuke sat there, staring lovingly at the child. "If I were a sculptor

But then again no

Or a man who makes potions

In a travelling snow

Oh, I know it's not much

But it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and

this one's for you"

Sasuke paused to look up at Naruto and motioned for him to come in and sing. Naruto complied, joining Sasuke's small voice and focusing the camera on there son.

"And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words"

Sasuke stroked the child's cheek and Naruto let him finish.

"How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

Naruto focused on Sasuke. "I underestimated you all those times before. Everyone, this right here is the most beautiful image I've ever seen. It's better than any image I've seen. And you want to know why?"

Naruto turned off the camera. "Because Uchiha Uzumaki Sasuke is the most beautiful being in the universe. And he's all mine."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you Naruto. For coming back for everything."

"No thank you, butterfly. For giving me the chance, every chance, to love you, to hold you, to protect you. I love you and I love little...we didn't name him, did we?"

"No. We're horrible parents. He's been in the world five ten minutes and we haven't even named him. But, I like Narushi. It reminds me of you."

"I like that name too."

The pale man looked down. "Aww look, he's awake. He must like the name." And sure enough, the baby was staring curiously at the two, his eyes the same shade as Naruto's.

Naruto spoke to him. "Hello Narushi. My name is Naruto and I'm your daddy. This is Sasuke, your very beautiful mommy."

The baby grabbed at his mother's gown and his father's hand. "As long as I live, I promise to protect and love you and your mommy with my life. It's my job and I love it."

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "You'll protect and love us always?"

"No. Forever, Sasuke. Forever."

 **And That concludes Camera. There's a guest usually called LOLGURL and her comments make my day as well. Unfortunately, I can't PM her. This goes to lolgurl, Bubblymoon, and SilkBunnies: If you guys would like a Narusasu in your honor, please PM/review me with the answers to the questions that follow:**

 **What are your story dislikes/likes?**

 **A specific plot you've wanted to see in a story?**

 **What do you want to see in the Naruto and Sasuke characters? Any characters you want close to them?**

 **Would you like Drama in the story and of what kind?**

 **If you aren't lolgurl, bubblymoon, or SilkBunies, please don't answer these. Your review has to really get to me for a story to be written for you. But, Please review. The Sequel to Camera should be up in a few days. I am also working on another story called 'the world shines, the sun turns.' it's narusasu. I can't wait. See you guys.**


End file.
